For Her
by Johsel
Summary: Penny does the unthinkable and Sheldon will do anything to get her back. This is my first TBBT fan fiction, I hope you enjoy Disclaimer: I do not own anything, the characters and big bang belong to the creators and writers, if it did then Penny would have found a way to win Sheldon's heart
1. Chapter 1

Two Months before

_Penny's suicide note_

_I am sorry but I cannot go on, I am a failure as an actress and a person. I have no one and the world will be better off without me. I am sorry Mum, Dad but I am so alone and this is the only way I can be at peace. He left me when I needed him and I cannot go on without him, I never thought my beautiful mind would abandon me. I am sorry_

Sheldon was coming up the stairs to his apartment, he had not seen Penny for weeks now, and he had been busy with work and Amy. He missed her and intended to see Penny tonight. He needed his best friend and she needed him. Sheldon was ashamed that he had not made time for her and had let other things get in his way.

Penny had needed him as a friend and he had failed to be there for her. Leonard had moved out, dumped Penny for some actress, he had met when some sitcom had used Caltech to shoot some scenes for the coming season. Not that Leonard had been discreet with his new fling as Penny had stumbled upon them making out in his office when she came over to visit him one day. All Leonard had said to Penny was "I upgraded and our babies will be smart and really beautiful". That is about as much as he cared for her.

Not long after Leonard had moved out when he had obtained new employment as the "Science Guy" on a new children's programme that his new girlfriend had arranged for him. Sheldon felt that the job did seem to suit Leonard more as he would not have to do any original experiments and since most of the work Leonard did a nine year old could do, it seemed that he was finally fulfilling his potential.

Sheldon had terminated his relationship with Amy last night when she had commented that Leonard's new girlfriend and her new "bestie" had invited her to go shopping and that Sheldon needed to accept that Penny was no longer part of their group. Leonard had been trying for weeks to get everyone to accept his new girlfriend Rebecca Longmuir as part of the group, as Penny had not been around and Amy seemed to have no trouble finding a new friend in her but Sheldon had finally gotten tired of being forced to accept this new person in the group. After all Penny had always been there for him.

Unfortunately around the same time as this was happening, there had been several important enquiries as to the current status of Sheldon's work which had not allowed him to catch Penny and apologise. He should have made the time to be there for her but he had gotten so engrossed in his work, he had forgotten the person who mattered most to him.

It had not been a good time for the group as Raj had been to India for the past weeks attending to some family matters and when he had returned he just accepted the new arrangement. This may have been due to the attention he was getting from some of Rebecca's model friends. Raj was also so easily distracted if a beautiful lady talked to him, shame he could not talk back.

Bernadette and Howard had been visiting her parents and when they returned had made their feelings known to Leonard about what had he had done. They rarely joined the group and it was Howard who had asked Sheldon if he had spoken to Penny. Unfortunately their return was only recent and with them settling back into their lives, neither Bernadette nor Howard had not had the chance to follow up on Penny.

Sheldon had really no excuse after all he lived across the hall, all he had to do was get off his butt and go across the hall. Soon it would be apparent to Sheldon that if he had then Penny would have been ok.

As Sheldon reached the fourth floor of the apartment building he heard the smashing of glass and a large thud coming from Penny's apartment. He quickly raced to the door and knocked.

"Penny"

"Penny"

"Penny"

No response.

Sheldon tried the door and it was locked. He knew he did not have the strength to knock the door down so he quickly raced over to his door, opened it and grabbed the emergency key for Penny's.

He quickly made his way to the door, fumbled to get the key into the lock and open the door.

Once inside he found her lying on the floor, wine glass shattered, pills spilled across the counter, it looked like she had cut herself on the glass when she collapsed.

He lunged down to her side and checked her breathing.

"Penny" he screamed. He looked around searching for the phone, seeing on the coffee table, he quickly he grabbed the phone and dialled 911.

"What is your emergency?" said the operator.

"I need an ambulance at 2311 N Los Robles Ave Pasadena Apartment 4b" Sheldon replied looking at Penny, scared that he may be too late.

"An ambulance is on its way eta 10 minutes, what is the medical emergency" the operator calmly replied.

"My friend Penny had taken a lot of pills and is out cold" as he reached over to the counter trying to find what pills she had taken. His eyes watering making it difficult for him to see.

"Is she breathing?" the operator asked.

"Yes, but it is very shallow" Sheldon said as he put his hand near her mouth.

"Your name" the operator asked.

"Dr Sheldon Cooper" Sheldon replied as she tried to move Penny into the coma position, which was proving a little difficult while holding the phone.

"Sheldon, we need you to" Operator asked calmly.

"Doctor Cooper" snapped Sheldon, he fear and panic taking move "Come on Penny please hang on"

The operator was little taken back by his outburst "Umm Doctor Cooper we need you to check her airways and ensure there are no blockages, your friend will be fine, just try and stay calm"

"The ambulances has arrived and the paramedics will be there shortly" Operator informed Sheldon.

"There are no blockages, I can hear them coming up the stairs" Sheldon replied while looking out the open door.

"Ok Doctor Cooper, I will hang up now" Operator said as she disconnected the call.

Sheldon dropped the phone and continued to try and get Penny to wake up. The paramedics came through the open door and pushed Sheldon out of the way. He just sat there, tearing streaming down his face "Penny" he cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, things will be a little dark before they get better. Amy will re-join the group in further chapter as will Raj, at the moment it will be Sheldon with Howard and Bernadette. Penny has been really hurt and has gone within herself. This chapter takes place in the present. I will jump back and forth as the story unfolds**

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me. If the writers and creators are upset then maybe they should read the stories as there are some very good writers here like Risknight, Devilbk too to name a few, they prove Shenny works and even though TBBT is a ratings winner, its quality has fallen especially when Penny is always drunk and staying with Leonard. The low point is this week when she proposes when drunk, the old penny would not have settled for anyone. As always just my view**

Present time

Sheldon looked at the clock in his office, and prepared to leave. He was not wearing his bus pants, these days he walked while Bernadette or Howard had offered to give him a lift each day. He had declined.

He had something he needed to do each morning and evening. Something that he would do as long as it took.

Visit Penny

He also enjoyed the walks, they gave him time to think about his work, his goals and Penny.

Since that fateful night he had visited her before work and after at the hospital and the psych ward where she was now resided, he had paid her rent and keep her apartment clean, while he still did the things at night that he had always done none of it seemed complete, in fact he felt an emptiness that he had not felt before. It was a feeling he did not like and in spite of his IQ not understand.

Penny's parents have visited her when they could and Sheldon had made sure that they were look after. He made sure the fridge in Penny's apartment was stocked and the other things we done to ensure their stay was always hassle free, he emailed twice a week with updates on her progress, as little as it was.

He had been surprised to find that her parents did not just ask about her now but about how he was doing. He found himself answering in a fashion unburdening himself a little, he was still left with this hole in his life and no way to fill it. Wyatt had even said that Penny had no better friend, but Sheldon could not accept that, not at this time, not after failing her so.

His mother and Missy had visited as well mainly due to Howard and Bernadette contacting them and filling them in on what had happened. His mother had been as she always was loving and annoying but Sheldon knew she loved him and that she also loved Penny. Missy had stayed a little longer, making sure that Sheldon took care of himself, and she had visited Penny while he was at work.

Unfortunately for Leonard, she had run into him down at the mall, thank goodness Bernadette had stopped her from doing anything too bad though the photo of Leonard covered in Missy's strawberry smoothie had made the celebrity pages of the local papers. It had gotten her and Bernadette evicted from the mall but as soon as Howard had found the video on YouTube he had sent to Sheldon.

While it was not normally something that Sheldon would watch and Howard would have normally earned a strike for such a thing. Sheldon had smiled as his sister dumped the smoothie on the little troll's head.

He spoke to Missy every second day on Skype, if he missed then Howard would be banging on the door to find out why.

Howard had been a surprise to Sheldon, while he did have his moments as Howard would from time to time. He had been there for Sheldon and for Penny as well. He visited with Bernadette when they could. He had also been making videos for Penny so that she would not miss out of the important things, He had even declared that the spot next to Sheldon was Penny's on the couch and had gone into great detail to Stuart as to why no one but Penny was allowed to sit there.

Howard made sure he ate lunch each day and in return Sheldon had convinced and helped him progress to obtain his doctorate. Sheldon had even said that while he did not think much of engineering, he believed that Howard was a good heart and he was sorry for what he had said before even if he was right. It was as close to an apology Howard had ever got from Sheldon and he accepted it gladly.

Amy had even asked about Penny recently, ashamed that she had been blinded by the celebrity and misled by Leonard. Sheldon had forgiven her and they were communicating via Skype while he was at work once a week. Amy did not want to meet in person just yet, she needed to deal with her feelings first. Sheldon tried to tell her he bore no ill but Amy said she needed the time.

She had told him that she wanted to support him in any way to bring Penny back to them, she had offered to help him with paying for Penny's medical bills, and an offer which he had accepted not because he could not afford it but that as Bernadette had told him it would help Amy.

Raj had also asked about Penny, he had found out the truth from Amy. Leonard had told him that Penny had broken off their relationship and had said that she wanted no one to contact her. When he found out he had shown up one pizza night, drunk and miserable. Howard had taken him home before he could make a bigger fool of himself.

He too had pledged to assist with Penny's medical bills and even paid for the airfares for Penny's parents when they wanted to fly out. He also told Sheldon that he and Amy were spending time together, him helping her and her helping him.

Sheldon was not sure how he felt about that but then he did not really understand much about emotions and relationships, Penny had always helped him with that.

Over that last two months everyone had come back to their group in one form or another except Leonard, but at its core was Sheldon, Howard and Bernadette. Sheldon hoped and prayed which would have shocked his mother that one day Penny would join them again.

He looked around the office checking to make sure everything was in its place as he made his way to the door, the decorations of Saturnalia adorned the hallways and the doors of Caltech, not that Sheldon noticed, not that he cared. It was not going to be a good one because his best friend was not there to share it.

He exited the doors and started on his journey to the hospital, each day as was his misfortune we had to pass a huge billboard with Leonard grinning down on him. The Professor at 3.30 weekdays. Apparently someone had defaced the billboard overnight as Leonard now had fangs and horns. Sheldon chuckled silently to himself as he walked by, he walked for about 20 mins before coming to the lights across from the hospital that Penny was staying.

While Penny would eat and drink, she had not spoken or otherwise acknowledge anyone's presence since they had saved her in the ER. She was so deep within herself, that Sheldon wondered whether there was any of Penny still to be found.

"Stop that" he scolded himself, Penny was there, somewhere within her mind and he would do what it took to find her again. If it took him the next 20 years he would find her again, he would restore Penny, he cared for her unlike anyone else. Failure was not an option.

He crossed the parking lot and walked in the doors to the mental health wing of the hospital. He turned towards the lifts when he heard.

"Doctor Cooper"

"Doctor Wallace"

"Right on time as usual, no change with Penny from this morning, she will eat and drink but nothing more"

"Is there anything more I should be doing Doctor?"

"No" Doctor Wallace said as she gestured to Sheldon to sit in the chairs in the lobby.

"You have been remarkable, you are here each day, talking to her, telling her about your day and how much you missed her"

Sheldon just stared back not sure what to say

"It's up to Penny now, she has to decide she wants to come back, keep going Sheldon, and keep trying"

"I will"

"That young woman is so lucky that she has someone who loves her like you do"

"She is my best friend, Doctor Wallace"

"Are you sure she is not more"

"I am unable to answer that Doctor because I do not know what more is, but I know I cannot live with her in my life so I need her to come back"

"Go see her, she is in her room"

Sheldon got up and made his way to the elevators to go the floor where Penny was staying.

"You do love her Doctor Cooper" Louise Wallace said quietly to herself as the lift doors closed "and it is that love that will bring her back to you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, Penny will not hurt herself again, it will be tough and Sheldon is going to get hurt at times but he is not alone. Leonard may return if only to make himself feel important.**

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me**

Two months before.

Sheldon stared at Penny as the paramedics moved to begin working on her.

"Sir" the paramedic said trying to get Sheldon's attention.

"Sir" she said again.

Sheldon comes out of the shock at the question of the paramedic

"Yes ummm yes" Sheldon replied still think that this was all a dream.

"What tablets did this young lady take?" the paramedic asked.

"There are on the counter, I do not know how many, please help her" Sheldon replied, pointing to the tablet packets on the kitchen island.

"We are doing all we can" the paramedic said as she tried to reassure Sheldon.

The paramedic stood and grabbed the packets of pills from the counter, examining each one, and writing done the details.

"She's stop breathing, No pulse" the other paramedic said suddenly.

"Move" she said as she dropped to the floor beside Penny, bumping Sheldon on the way through.

Sheldon scrambled out of the way of the paramedic "PENNY" he screamed as he tried to stand, but felt his legs give way underneath him.

"Come on, 1, 2, 3, damn it breathe" as the paramedics attempted CPR.

"PENNY, Hang on please" Sheldon screamed as the paramedics worked to get her breathing again.

"Got a pulse, she breathing again" the other paramedic said pulling the gurney towards them.

"Right let's get her out of here, sir" the senior paramedic said helping to lift her up.

"Sheldon "she asked.

"Sheldon are you alright, is there someone who can be with you" she asked again.

"Howard and Bernadette will be here soon" Sheldon said still not believing what was going on.

"Penny" screamed Bernadette from the door as she and Howard rushed in

"Out of the way, we have to get her to the hospital" the Paramedic screamed as they moved Penny towards to the door.

"Sheldon what happened" Howard asked as he and Bernadette helped Sheldon to his feet.

"I came home, hear a loud crash, Penny" Sheldon said unable to focus, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I failed her, I was not there when she needed me" Sheldon ranted, looking around helpless and confused.

"Okay we off to the ER, she breathing and stable" the senior paramedic said before following her partner out the door.

"Come on Sheldon, we will go to the ER" Bernadette said trying to move Sheldon after the paramedics.

"I failed her" Sheldon said meekly as they helped him to the door

Bernadette and Howard helped Sheldon down the stairs and out the door to car. Sheldon wanted to sit in the front seat, after getting the glare from Bernadette when he protested, Howard helped him into seat and buckled him in, "Just this once Sheldon because this is my spot ok".

Sheldon grinned weakly as Howard got in the back, Bernadette started the car and they backed out and sped off after Penny's ambulance.

Present Day

Sheldon exited the elevator on the fourth floor, he turned and started to walk down the corridor as he had done for the past two months to the ward where Penny was staying.

He nodded to the nurses as he made his way to room 234.

"Today will be the day Sheldon, today you open the door and Penny will be smiling brightly at you" he said as he approached the door.

He knocked three times before entering the room.

The nurse attending to Penny turned.

"Look Penny, Sheldon is here" Nurse Walker said quietly to Penny as she tidied her hair.

Sheldon looked at Penny, seeing what he had seen for the past months, no expression, cold empty eyes, Penny just staring out into space. Whether she knew he was here or not, he did not know. He hoped that somewhere behind the hurt and pain, there was Penny.

"Hi Penny, How are you today" Sheldon asked softly.

Sheldon moved to sit next to Penny, the nurse excused herself and smiled as she exited the room.

As he did every morning and every evening, he filled Penny in on the events of the day.

"Momma and Meemaw are coming to visit for Christmas Penny as is Missy" he said.

"Your parents send you their love, and will visit before New Year's, I have stocked the fridge for them and made sure the apartment is clean" Sheldon keep talking holding Penny's hand gently.

"Howard and Bernadette are coming over Christmas Day and we are all going to have lunch together, I am not sure I want to though, I would rather come here but Bernie said that I had to because it was family" Sheldon continued pulling a face to show his discomfort at the idea.

"I said that you were family, and I needed to be here with you" Sheldon said softly to Penny.

"So Christmas day, we are all coming here and Doctor Wallace has arranged for us to use the rec hall so that you can join us for lunch" Sheldon said hoping to chance a glimpse of anything from Penny.

Sheldon looked and prayed that he could see some response but he could see none.

Sheldon opened his bag and took out the book that he had been reading Penny each day, when he first started to read to her he had made sure that Bernadette had selected something that she knew Penny would like, they had started with the first book of Hunger Games and were now on the second.

Sheldon would always read just two chapters to her each time he visited, ironically he found that while the books may not have been something he would have considered worthy of his time, there was an enjoyment in reading to Penny that seemed to quieten his soul for a while.

There was not too many times since Penny's incident that Sheldon truly felt at peace, normally working on his equations would calm whatever thoughts were swirling in his mind, but since then it seemed that only being here with Penny, reading and talking gave him a peace and calmness that he had never felt before.

"Well Penny, it is time for me to go, I will see you tomorrow morning. Penny please come back to me, I miss you, and I need you" Sheldon said placing a kiss on her forehead.

Sheldon got up and walked to the door, "Cheesecake Factory tonight, though I do not know why Bernadette and Howard still want to go there, they never get my order right not since you "he stopped.

He turned and slowly made his way back to Penny, leaning down, he kissed Penny on the cheek and said "I love you Penny".

Straightening himself as he turned and made his way out the door. He quickly made his way to the elevator, he stopped thinking he heard something but thinking it was just his imagination, and he entered the lift and was gone.

Meanwhile in Penny's room.

A tear formed in Penny's eye and silently she whispered "Moonpie" as the tears began to flow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, **

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me**

**Present Day**

"Moonpie"

"He's just left sweetie" said Nurse Walker as she walked up to Penny and sat down across from her

"Do you want me to get someone to bring him back?"

"No please I am not ready"

"Well it's good to have you talking Penny, we were worried about you, not as much as that young man, and I will let the doctor know you are speaking"

"Could you wait awhile?"

"Sorry Honey, I have to let her know but I could tell her you need some time before you wish to see her"

"Thank you and could you tell no one else, especially Sheldon, I'm so scared and I need time"

"As you wish"

"Thank you" Penny said weakly "You know he said he loved me"

"Darling that boy does not just love you, he would have swapped places with you if he could"

"I am so ashamed"

"Honey you have nothing to be ashamed about"

"But I"

"No but Penny, from what I hear, you had something pretty horrible happen to you and no one to turn to, you could not cope, that is nothing to be ashamed of"

"It hurts so much"

"Of course it hurts, darling, but you have friends, your parents, Mrs Cooper, Mrs Lee and of course Sheldon to help you, and Doctor Wallace is one of the best."

"I do not know if I can do this"

"Penny you can do this, Doctor Wallace believes you can do this, God knows Dr Cooper will carry you through this, and that man has been a right pain in the ass when it comes to you, every day coming in with some new treatment he read on line, querying Dr Wallace every step of the way."

"Some days I thought we would have to lock him up, the crazy loon"

"He's not crazy, his mother had him tested" Penny chuckles softly

"Well it's good to see you laugh"

"I will leave you now until I come to get you for dinner"

Nurse Walker got up to leave, "I will shut the door sweetie, and buzz us if you need anything"

"Thank you" Penny said as she began to cry a little more.

"He loves me, what did I do to deserve that"

**The Cheesecake Factory**

Howard and Bernadette walked into the Cheesecake factory and were shown their seats.

"Will Doctor Cooper be joining you this evening?"

"Yes Clara he should be joining us shortly"

"Has Penny gotten better?"

"No change but there is hope"

"Howard, Bernadette" shouted Leonard from across the room

"Oh crap the troll" Bernadette whispers to Howard who chuckles quietly

"How are you?"

"Fine Leonard and you" Howard asked composing himself

"Oh just grabbing a bite to eat with some of the show's writers before we head back to the studio"

"So the show business gig is working out then "Howard asked politely

"Yeah, did you here that I am nominated for a Daytime Emmy "

"No we didn't" said Bernadette

"What they giving awards out for most unimaginative experiments now Leonard" Sheldon said as he walked up and sat down

"Sheldon"

"Leonard"

"Still trying to get a Nobel Prize"

"Why yes, so thoughtful that you would ask" Sheldon said sarcastically

Howard stared at Sheldon and thought he really is beginning to get a handle on Sarcasm

"Well how's Penny, Sheldon"

"Why do you ask, you really do not care Leonard"

"Just being polite Sheldon"

"What as considerate as you were when you were having coitus in your office when she walked in"

"Sheldon" Howard and Bernadette exclaimed

"Face it Sheldon, your jealous, I have a successful career, a beautiful woman and a great life, what do you have"

"Penny"

"You do not have Penny, an empty shell, staring at the walls in the looney bin"

"What did you just say" Sheldon said as he sprung to his feet

"You heard me Dr Spock" Leonard said retreating out of Sheldon's reach

"She is not that she is the most beautiful and precious person I know, you hurt her you spineless self-centred little troll, she is going to get better and she will be a hell of a lot happier without you"

"Whatever Sheldon, good evening Howard and Bernadette" as he walked away

"Good bye" said Bernadette "yeah good bye Troll" said Howard

Leonard scowled at Howard as he walked back to his booth and collected his things as he walked out the door.

"Whoa Sheldon I have never seen you so aggressive" Howard exclaimed.

"Lucky there were no smoothie around or we might have gotten kicked out" laughed Bernadette

"I apologise for my behaviour, but that little troll deserves to be squashed"

"Sheldon, you care for Penny" said Howard "I suspect you even love her, do not apologise, when she gets well, I hope you too can make it work"

"Yea Sheldon, you are a very loving and honourable man, you will make Penny very happy" said Bernadette

Clara came over and took their orders and they then settled down for a nice meal. Howard told Sheldon that Raj would like to come over for Halo, if Sheldon was up to it, while Bernadette and Amy had a girl's night.

Sheldon agreed, though he was not sure if he would enjoy it but he knew that Penny would want him to keep the group together.

He finished his meal and listened to Howard and Bernadette tell him about their day and their plans for this weekend. Clara asked how his burger was and he said fine, it was not the same and not like it had been in the past but there was a reason for that. Penny was not the one bringing it to him.

He did not know what he would have done without the two before him these past months, when Penny was better he would pay them back and he would also show Penny how much he cared.

No matter what he achieved, he was determined to be there for Penny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, Penny is back but she has some healing to do and Sheldon too. Will Leonard leave them alone?**

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me**

**Two Months ago**

Bernadette's car arrived at the hospital, Sheldon undid his seatbelt and open the door before the car came to a stop in the parking lot. He raced across the car park entering the ER. Howard follows about 30 seconds behind

"Penny Queen where is she"

"Excuse me Penny Queen, she was just brought in"

"Let me see, yes Penny Queen, she is currently in the intensive care"

Sheldon looks at the sign and goes to head in that direction

"Whoa you cannot go in there"

"Why not, she needs me"

"She stopped breathing again just as the ambulance arrived"

"What! Is she"

"She is breathing again and they have stabilised her but she is unresponsive"

"What do you mean unresponsive"

"She is awake but not speaking, please wait in the lounge, a Doctor will be with you shortly"

"Come on Sheldon, she is in good hands, come sit"

"Sheldon, Howie" Bernadette said as she entered the foyer area of the ER

"Over here"

"What happening"

Howard looks to Sheldon, who seems to be staring into space at the moment

"She stable, however she is not responding when they speak to her"

"She has brain damage"

"No I do not think so, we are here waiting for the doctors to tell us something"

"Oh God, Sheldon"

Sheldon looks at Bernadette "She has to be alright Bernadette, she just has to be"

**Present time**

Penny had just arrived back at her room when Doctor Wallace walked in

"Hello Penny"

"Hi"

"My name is Doctor Louise Wallace, I have been your doctor for the past 2 months"

"Your face seems familiar"

"Penny I am going to ask you a few questions, we will try and keep this session short as I know you are probably tired"

"OK"

"Do you remember why you are here?"

"The last thing I remember is taking the pills"

"Yes and why did you take the pills?"

"Because I had enough, I am a failure as an actress, I always pick the wrong guys as boyfriends, I am broke, my job sucks and my best friend had abandoned me"

"Why are do you believe that your best friend had abandoned you"

"Because he had not spoken to me for weeks"

"This is Sheldon or Dr Cooper"

"Yes" Penny replied tears being to flow down her cheeks.

"Why did he abandon you?"

"Amy, Work, Leonard and his bros before hoes, I am not sure, maybe he just did not like me anymore because I am stupid"

"Penny we will leave it here for now"

"OK"

"Sheldon will be here tomorrow morning like he has been for the past two months, do you want to see him"

"Yes and No" Penny cried "He said he loved me but he cannot love me, no one could love me I am worthless"

"Ok how about we see how you feel in the morning, when Sheldon arrives, we will tell him you are talking and then let you decide if you are up to seeing him"

"Ok"

"Get some rest, Nurse Walker will be in shortly to give you something to help you sleep"

"Welcome back Penny, and Penny when Dr Cooper told you he loved you, I believe he does"

"I know but I do not want him to waste his life with me, he deserves someone who is worthy"

Doctor Wallace left the room and Penny laid down on the bed, closing her eyes.

"I am not worthy of being loved, why did they save me" she thought as her body was wrapped with grief.

**Back at the Apartment Building**

Sheldon got out of Bernadette car and thanked Howard and her for the company and the meal. He stood at the door to the building and waved them off.

He entered and as he had done every night for the past two months we went to his post box and Penny's got the mail and headed up the stairs to the fourth floor. Opening the door to his apartment he placed the keys in their holder and placed the mail on the coffee table. He would look at it later.

Sheldon headed to his room, went he entered, he stopped and bent down under his bed for a box, the box was unlike anything in his clean and proper room. It was covered with Hello Kitty stickers and had Penny written on the sides.

Sheldon opened the box and looked inside, he picked up the blue penny blossom inside and stared at it remembering the times when he had sat with Penny making them for her home business, he picked up the photos from their trip to Disneyland, when she went with him to Texas for his Meemaw's birthday. He looked through the other bits and pieces he had over the last seven years collected.

Tears forming in his eyes, he put the box back under the bed and laid down, Sheldon cried himself to sleep longing for his friend.

**Back at the hospital**

Nurse Walker entered Penny's room and walked silently up to her

"Here darling this will help you sleep"

"Thank you"

"Get some rest and we will deal with tomorrow when you awake"

"Thanks"

"Nurse Green is on duty tonight, if you need anything just ring the buzzer, she will be happy to help"

Nurse Anne Walker put the cup near the water on the dresser and walked to the door of the room, she turned one last time to see that Penny had already drifted off to sleep.

**Leonard's apartment**

Leonard drove his car into the underground car park of his new residence, his girlfriend would be back tomorrow from a movie shoot in New York.

He reflected on his confrontation with Sheldon earlier in the evening

"No way is that robot going to get with Penny, she was mine and no one else will ever have her"

With that he walked to the elevators and punched the button for the penthouse suite.

"Yes all I have to do is wait and my moment to ruin his chances will be mine"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, Leonard is jealous of Sheldon, he will stand for Sheldon getting Penny, no way in hell, he called dibs. Penny and Sheldon's first interaction is coming up.**

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me**

**Present Day**

"Good Morning Penny, how are you this morning"

"Ok I guess Doctor Wallace"

"Sheldon will be arriving in an hour, he is so prompt"

Penny chuckles slightly "That's Sheldon"

"So what would you like to do?"

"I want to talk to him but I am scared" Penny says looking towards the window.

"How about I stay in the room with the both of you for this first time"

"That would be nice"

"Anytime it gets too much for Penny, all you have to say is that you would like some time alone, Sheldon will understand, if he doesn't then I will tell him I will call his momma"

"You've met Mrs Cooper"

"Yes and his Meemaw"

"His Meemaw came"

"Oh yes, loving gentle and adored by Sheldon, I also suspect that she has a real soft spot for you too"

"I met her once, when I went to Texas with Sheldon, she was so lovely"

"Also is very protective of those she cares about, your friend Howard told me that she made some guy called Leonard squirm, when she met him and dared to speak ill of you."

"She did "Penny smiled

"A smile well we will have to get Meemaw here as quick as we can, if this is the effect she has on you"

"Well I will let you have your breakfast and see ya when Sheldon gets here"

**Sheldon's Apartment**

Sheldon awoke and sighed as yet again he had slept in his clothes. It was not the first time and it will probably not be the last time he thought. Since Penny had tried to hurt herself, he had found that more than he liked, he would cry himself to sleep at night.

He got up, undressed and went to have his daily bodily movement and shower. He would have breakfast, look at the mail before heading to hospital to see Penny.

This has been a routine for two months now, he hoped one day it would change, that first thing each morning he would see Penny, happy well and successful. If she would let him then he would make sure that she would know that she was loved.

**Two Months ago**

It had been several hours since Penny had been taken to the ER, Sheldon, Bernadette and Howard had sat in the waiting area all that time.

"Penny Queen, is there anyone here for Penny Queen"

"Yes" Bernadette said, nudging Howard who got Sheldon's attention.

"Hello, I am Doctor Louise Wallace"

"I'm Bernadette, this is my husband Howard and Dr Sheldon Cooper"

"Okay I am with the psych unit here at the hospital, Penny is out of physical danger now, they were able to neutralise the medication that she had taken and she is stable. However she has withdrawn, whatever was the cause of her action has caused her so much pain that she has hidden herself deep within her mind"

"Will she stay like that" Howard asked

"Too early to say, she may snap out of it in a day or two then she could stay like this for years. We will be moving her to the psych ward shortly"

"Can we see her" Sheldon asked quietly

"Not tonight Doctor Cooper, we need to get her settled"

"Then I will be there tomorrow morning at 8"

"Umm Doctor Cooper we would prefer if you could come in later"

"Penny needs me"

"Doc" Howard says as he grabs her arm "Let him come in and see her, Sheldon can be quite as Penny would say a Whack a Doodle, You will be able to handle him better if you let him see her at 8 then he will be content"

"This is Penny and Sheldon believes that this is all his fault, Bernie and me will do what we can to keep him from interfering but I suspect that Sheldon has always loved her, though the nut job would deny it of course, if we give him little things to keep him happy then the better it will be for the rest of us"

"Ok"

"Doctor Cooper, Sheldon, you can visit her at 8 tomorrow"

"Thank you Doctor Wallace"

"Just one last thing, it says that Penny has no insurance"

"I will pay for anything she needs" Sheldon said

"Well I will get you to fill out the forms tomorrow, go home, we will look after Penny, we promise"

"Thank you" said Bernadette "Okay Howie, Sheldon lets go"

"Want to stay in case she needs something"

"Sheldon, I said Let's go, do you want me to tell Penny, that you did not get any REM sleep and make her feel worse"

"No"

"Then move it buster, you too Howard"

"Yes Dear"

Bernadette marched Sheldon and Howard out of the ER and towards the car. Each time Sheldon went to turn around to head back, she glared at him until they were in the car.

As she drove away, Sheldon looked back at the hospital, sighed, closed his eyes and tried to forget the image of Penny laying there on the floor of the apartment, he knew REM sleep would be difficult tonight. All he could think about was Penny, he had failed her, hurt her and nearly lost her. Tomorrow no matter how long it took he was going to get her back.

**Back at the hospital**

The orderly wheeled the bed that Penny was on into room 234.

The nurse took the file and thanked the orderly, she put the file in the holder and turned to Penny

"Hello Penny, I am Nurse Walker, I will be looking after you with Doctor Wallace"

"Just try and get some sleep and we will see you in the morning darling"

Nurse Walker wiped the sweat from Penny brow, tapped her on the arm and then left the room turning off the lights as she went.

Penny just stared at the window "Just let me go" she thought "I am nothing, let me die"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, it is time for Penny and Sheldon to talk for the first time**

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me**

**Present Day**

Sheldon walked in the doors of the Psych ward to find Doctor Wallace waiting for him.

"Good Morning Dr Cooper"

"Doctor Wallace"

"Well I have some news for you this morning"

"Yes" Sheldon's heart skipped a beat

"Penny came back last night not long after you left"

"Why did you not call me?"

"Penny asked us not too"

"Why"

"Sheldon she had just come out of the fog she had been for the past two months, she still needed to get her bearings, this is just the beginning of a long road for her, and you are going to have to be patient"

"Can I see her now?"

"Yes Penny would like to speak to you, in fact I think you may have been the reason she came back"

Louise led Sheldon to the elevators and they press the button for her floor. Louise looked at Sheldon seeing for the first time the fear in the young man eyes. Fear that Penny would reject him, maybe even worse that she would still care for him but not forgive him.

As they turned and headed towards the room, Sheldon saw Nurse Walker at the nurse's station, she gave him a smile as he and Louise stopped at Penny's door.

"Sheldon let me go in first, I will be staying in the room to help you both with this"

"Ok Dr Wallace"

Sheldon stood just outside and waited while the Doctor went in.

"Penny"

"Yes"

"Sheldon is here, do you want him to come in"

Sheldon held his breath outside the door waiting for the answer. The seconds felt like hours as he hoped the answer would be yes

"Yes"

Doctor Wallace opened the door

"You can come in Sheldon"

Sheldon stepped into the room and looked at the bed, there sat Penny looking at him smiling, Sheldon felt emotions that he had never felt before. Within a moment he was running to the bed, leaping at Penny wrapping her is the tightest hug he could muster.

"I am so sorry Penny, I missed you so much" he said nearly sending both himself and Penny flying off the bed

"I missed you too Moonpie" Penny said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Penny only my Meemaw can call me Moon" Sheldon stopped himself "Only you and Meemaw can call me Moonpie Penny"

"Ok break it up you two" laughed Dr Wallace "Sheldon grab a chair before you knock Penny on the floor"

Sheldon reluctantly sat in the chair next Penny's bed, he looked at Penny, like he had never seen her before. Penny was back and this time Sheldon was going to make sure she never left him again.

Penny dried her eyes and looked at Sheldon, she had never felt so loved in all her life, her Wack a doodle, Sheldon had hugged like she had never seen him hug anyone before. Her mind was racing and she could not slow it down.

"OK Penny, Sheldon, we have a lot to discuss over the coming days, together and Penny on her own"

"Ok Doctor" Sheldon said as he grabbed Penny's hand

"Yup" Penny replied, looking at her hand in Sheldon's waiting for Sheldon to realise what he was doing and pull away. Sheldon was not going to pull away though he had promised himself if he got the chance to have Penny back, he was going to have to tolerate all her germs etc., he would give her his all and hoped that she would give him hers.

"Right let's begin" Dr Wallace said opening up her folder.

**Authors Note: I thought I would do a short chapter to reunite Penny and Sheldon, a treat for all the pain. Hope you are enjoying the story. Amy and Raj will shortly get a visit from he that all Shenny followers hate. I will hopefully get some more Chapters up shortly**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, it is time for Penny and Sheldon to talk for the first time**

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me**

**Two months ago**

Howard, Bernadette and Sheldon arrived back at the apartment from the Hospital

"Are you sure you do not want us to come in, we can you know"

"No I will be fine, I will clean up Penny's apartment and then go to sleep, I need to call her parents in the morning and then I will walk to the hospital"

"Ok if you are"

"Yes Howard, I will see you at work tomorrow, Thank you both from taking me to the hospital and being there for Penny"

"It was no hassle, we would do anything for Penny"

Howard and Bernadette pulled away from the kerb and heading home.

"I really hope he will be okay, Howie"

"With Sheldon, you never know, might be good if one of us rings his mother tomorrow so she knows what has happened"

"I'll do that, you keep an eye on him at work, we will visit Penny with Sheldon that night"

Sheldon watched and waved until Bernadette's car had gone out of sight, then he went inside and climbed to the stairs to the fourth floor.

Pausing for a minute, he calmed himself before unlocking the door to Penny's apartment before going in.

He surveyed the scene, the broken glass and pills scattered on the floor, the empty packets on the bench.

For a moment Sheldon was frozen unable to move as he played the scene from earlier in the night. Sighing he moved to the kitchen and got what cleaning stuff he could find.

"Penny, Penny, Penny" he thought "you really need to keep your cleaning equipment in good condition and your supplies fully stocked"

For a moment he waited for Penny's "Sheldon, Sheldon, Sheldon" but then he realised that it could not come. He started cleaning up the mess, moving silently around the kitchen, until he came to an overturned piece of paper.

He turned it over and froze when he saw what was written

_I am sorry but I cannot go on, I am a failure as an actress and a person. I have no one and the world will be better off without me. I am sorry Mum, Dad but I am so alone and this is the only way I can be at peace. He left me when I needed him and I cannot go on without him, I never thought my beautiful mind would abandon me. I am sorry _

_Penny Queen_

Sheldon felt his knees collapse and he struggled to get to the couch, he read the note over and over, tears being to flow from his eyes, he had no idea that she was hurting this bad, why had he abandoned her, why had he not made time for her. Sheldon curled up in a ball on the couch and cried himself to sleep.

**Present Day**

"Right let's begin" Dr Wallace said opening up her folder.

"Now Sheldon, I want you to allow Penny to say what she needs to say, Penny needs to be able to say how she is feeling no matter how hurtful it may seem"

"Okay Doctor Wallace"

"Penny, last night when we talked you said that you had enough, you were a failure as an actress, you always pick the wrong guys as boyfriends, you were broke, your job sucked and your best friend had abandoned you"

"Yes"

"And you said that you felt that he had abandoned you because you had not spoken for weeks"

"Yes not since I walked in on Leonard with that actress"

"Sheldon why did you not talk to Penny for those weeks"

"I was told by Leonard that Penny had broken up with him and that she did not want to have anything to do with me, I thought about asking Penny herself but Leonard keep inviting Amy to things with his new whore and I felt that I had an obligation to accompany Amy"

"You never thought that he could be lying Sheldon" Penny snapped at him "That maybe it was Leonard who had cheated on her, or did you assume because I am the big five O that I must have been to blame"

"I tried to go and see you but work and Amy, Leonard they got in the way, I failed you so badly I hurt you, and I did not know what to be believe"

"So Leonard shacking up with some brunette slut five seconds after we broke up, did not seem strange to you"

"No"

"Why did it not seem strange Sheldon" Dr Wallace asked

"Because every time they broke up Leonard would met someone new and sleep with them and Penny would get drunk and sleep with some guy, no one told me it was different"

"Is what Sheldon saying plausible?" Dr Wallace enquired of Penny

"Maybe, yes I would get drunk and sleep with some random guy" Penny replied "But Sheldon did not ask me, he just assumed"

"But"

"Did you not notice Leonard lusting after her while they were shooting?"

"Penny, Penny, Penny"

"Sheldon, Sheldon, Sheldon, stop avoiding the question"

"The little troll always lusts after pretty girls, he called dibs on you after meeting you for 5 minutes"

"True"

"I did not know he had cheated and humiliated you, I did not find that out until a few weeks later, when Amy asked her when they had first had coitus"

"Sounds like an Amy question"

"Amy only realised she was getting used by Leonard when we broke up and he started not inviting her to parties etc."

"So it was seemed that the little troll sorry I mean Leonard" Doctor Wallace queried "seemed to be controlling the information as to what had happened"

"Yes but I should have checked on Penny"

"Penny, had you tried to talk to Sheldon"

"A couple of times but he was not home or Leonard was there with his girlfriend so I kind of did not want to be made to look pathetic"

"You could have sent me a message"

"Yes but if you did not answer then it would have meant that he were ignoring me and if I caused a fight between you and Leonard then you may have been mad at me."

"I would have seen you if you had asked me over"

"And you go through all that effort you did when you came over to have spaghetti with hot dogs that time"

"I would not have, we did not have any hot dogs"

"Sheldon"

"Penny if you had said you needed me I would have dropped everything for you, true Leonard "the troll" Hofstadter would have chucked a sissy fit but at least you would have known I cared."

"Well it looks like if you want to lay blame then both of you forgot to ask the other what was happening" Doctor Wallace mused "Just by seeing you two interact this little bit, I can see that you both need each other, but in a healthy way.

"What do you mean Doc" Penny asked

"Well Sheldon is very much for what I have observed compelled by what he thinks while you Penny from what little I have seen and from speaking to Doctor Cooper, Bernadette and Howard, are someone who is compelled by your heart."

"Your lack of confidence in the one area is compensated by the others strength in that area."

"Unlike Hofstadter who from what I understand looks for what makes him feel important or special"

"I am not quite following your logic here Doctor" Sheldon asked

"Sheldon you have become accustomed to Penny helping you with certain things and Penny has been accustomed to you doing the same for her. It is not a weakness but a sign of a healthy relationship"

"Penny you always picked the wrong boyfriends, which is probably true in the romantic sense but not sure where you valued friendship first, Sheldon was the perfect choice for you"

"Let's for a moment, not talk and you both think of one situation where together you both just know the other has your back"

"No talking, just think"


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, it is time for Penny and Sheldon to talk for the first time**

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me**

**Two months ago**

Sheldon work with a start on Penny's couch, it took him a while to remember where he was. Once he had cleared him mind, he sat up on the couch.

"This couch is really not comfortable to sleep on"

Sheldon got up and moved to the door, stopping for a second, he went back to the couch and picked up the note. "Must give this to Doctor Wallace" Sheldon thought as he took one more look at Penny's apartment pick up his things and exited.

Locking the door, moved across to his apartment. He put his things on the couch and moved to his desk. Opening his desk drawer he took out his laminated emergency contact list. Looking under Penny, he found the number for Penny's Parents farm.

He picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Queen Farms, Darlene Queen speaking"

"Mrs Queen, this is Doctor Sheldon Cooper"

"Penny's friend"

"Yes Ma'am"

"How can I help you Sheldon"

"Penny is in hospital" Sheldon said, pausing to compose himself he continued "She tried to kill herself last night"

He heard the phone drop to the floor and a male voice which he assumed was Wyatt scream "Darlene"

It was a few minutes before Wyatt picks up the phone

"Hello who is this?"

"Dr Sheldon Cooper Sir"

"What has happened to our daughter?"

"She tried to commit suicide last night, she is alive but in hospital"

"What happened to her?"

"Leonard cheated on her with another "

"HE WHAT?" Wyatt screamed down the phone

"He cheated" replied Sheldon "but Penny had not been happy for a while, I was her best friend, I was not there for her, if you wish to blame someone, blame me sir"

"Who found her?"

"I did sir"

"So son you were there right when slugger needed you"

"I guess so but sir she would not have been that way"

"No hold there Sheldon, my daughter is alive because you showed up when you did" Wyatt said "Look we will get there as soon as we can, you look after my girl Sheldon"

"Yes sir, I will also have Penny's apartment ready so that you and your wife have somewhere to stay"

"Thank you Sheldon, you are good friend to my girl"

"I am not sure of that"

"Sheldon"

"I will contact you once we have arranged our flights and give you to date and times"

"Yes sir"

Wyatt hangs up and Sheldon sits on the couch from a moment.

Sheldon then goes and has a shower, it is there that the full effect of what happened last night hits him, and he quickly runs to the toilet and vomits. After a while Sheldon composes himself and has another shower.

He gets dressed for the day and then goes to have something to eat, not much but something to settle his stomach.

Sheldon finds his breakfast and sits, then Sheldon does something that he has not done since his momma made him as a child.

"Dear Jesus, I know you and me do not agree but if you bring back my Penny to me, I will look after her as best I can, I miss her"

Sheldon goes to get up, stops, "Oh yeah Amen" and goes to clean the dishes.

He then grabs his bag, his keys and goes not the door. After locking the door, he turns and looks at Penny apartment hoping that she will open the door and it was all a dream, a nightmare.

Alas it is not so. Sheldon turns and heads down the stairs. He goes out the front door of the apartment and heads to the hospital.

**Present Day**

"No talking, just think"

They sit in silence for a while

"Ok Penny, you first"

"When I would come home drunk, depressed and horny, somehow I knew that if I went to Sheldon, he would look after me, he would not take advantage, he would help me home or into my apartment. He would listen to me moan about Leonard or some other asshole. Then when I passed out, he would put me to bed. The next morning no mention of the night before, just Hello Penny, how are you this morning?"

"Sheldon"

"Someone stole all my things on World of Warcraft, and Penny even though she did not have to went with us and she got my things back, she never makes me feel like a weirdo and sticks up for me with everyone else. She has never let me down".

"Ok" Doctor Wallace says" So why do you both believe that you that you have failed each other now"

"Sheldon told me" said Penny "that Leonard was not the one for me that it would all end up in pain and I did not listen."

"But Penny" Sheldon replied "You did not let me down but yourself, you were my friend, no matter your choices, that did not change"

"Then why did you not speak me this last time"

"As I said, Leonard told me that you did not want to speak to me now that you had dumped Leonard, I had no reason to doubt his word, as I had not spoken to you" Sheldon replied "that was my error"

"Sheldon Cooper admitting to an error" Penny teased

"Yes as you very well know Penny, I am no good at social interaction, I rely on you and Leonard to a lesser degree to understand and navigate"

"So it was my fault"

"That is not what I said, the blame is mine and mine alone, and I was manipulated by Leonard to achieve his desired goal, to make you seem to be the party at fault"

"As a result of my incorrect assumption, I hurt you"

"Ok Sheldon, let's leave this discussion to be continued tonight"

"Penny are you happy for that to occur"

"Yes Doctor Wallace, I am fine"

"Sheldon"

"Yes but I do not want Penny to think that I did not care for her"

"I know that now, but then I was so messed up Sheldon, do you understand"

"I think I do, I am not sure"

"Well we will leave it here" Doctor Wallace said "Now Penny, do you want Sheldon to tell anyone else that you are communicating with us, sorry but sometimes I feel awake means that you were asleep when you were really incapable due to the shock of talking"

"Yes if he could tell his Mom and Missy, Meemaw, Bernadette, Howard and my family for me, you can tell Raj and Amy if you like, I do not know where they are at as I have no feeling that they enquired about me"

"I will tell them, they felt bad about that they had been manipulated by Leonard"

"Ok"

"Leonard?" asked Doctor Wallace looking at Penny.

"You can tell him to get fucked"

"I believe it is too late for that Penny, he has been doing that since that night"

"Sheldon!"

"Well it's true"

"What would Meemaw Say?"

"No comment and as Meemaw would be too polite".

"Well you Doctor Cooper, call those that Penny has said can know, Penny we will talk during the day and see if we can work something's out"

"Fair enough" both Sheldon and Penny said together

Sheldon stood up and walked over to Penny, he hugged her and whispered in her ear "I love you Penny"

A smile broke out on Penny's face and she whispered back" I love you too Moonpie"

Sheldon turned nodded to Doctor Wallace and left the room. He smiled as he walked to the elevator, "today was a good day" he thought "Thank you Jesus for bringing her back"

Penny could not wipe the smile from her face, for the first time in her life, she knew that someone really did love her and she loved him too.

Doctor Wallace just sat for a moment, watching Penny smile for the first time since she knew her. "If these two cannot make it through this, then no else could" she thought

"Well I will catch you later Penny"

"Ok Doc"

"Think about what you want for life now, we will discuss it later"

Doctor Wallace then left the room

Penny thought for a moment, what did she want, she did not really know, all she knew is that she wanted her Whack a doodle by her side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, it is time for Penny and Sheldon to talk for the first time**

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me**

**Present Day**

Sheldon stopped in the lobby when he reached the ground floor, pulling out his phone he knew that there was one call which could not wait.

"Queen Farms. Wyatt Queen speaking"

"Morning Mr Queen"

"Sheldon how many times do I have to tell to call me Wyatt?"

"One more time Sir"

"Ok Doctor Cooper" chuckled Wyatt, "What do I owe the pleasure of your call, usually you do not ring until Wednesday"

"Sir I would like your permission to court your Daughter Penny"

"Sheldon, thought you were not going to ask me that unless" said Wyatt as it suddenly dawned on him what it meant" Penny is awake, when?"

"Last night, I only found out this morning, I was just speaking with her"

"Darlene, Penny's awake" Sheldon hear Wyatt yell to his wife.

"Sheldon you tell that girl that her father and mother love her so much and we will be there as soon as we can"

"Will do Wyatt, should I get Raj to contact you to arrange flights"

"Please do, I think her sister Christine wishes to come out as well"

"Yes, sir I will text Raj to contact you about the flights"

"We will await his call, oh Sheldon Yes you can court my daughter"

Wyatt hung up the phone and Sheldon paused for a second before calling Bernadette and Howard.

"Hi Bernadette"

"Hello Sheldon, why are ringing at this time of the morning"

"Is Howard There?"

"Yes, do you want to talk to him?"

"No but you can put it on speaker so he can hear this as well"

Bernadette put the phone on speaker, in the background Sheldon could hear Howards mother yell "Who's on the phone"

"Sheldon" screamed Bernadette back to her

"Why is he ringing so early in the morning?"

"Well if you would keep quiet Mom we might find out" yelled Howard

"Bernadette, Howard"

"Yes Sheldon"

"Penny is awake"

"Oh my god, really Sheldon" said Bernadette

"That's great Sheldon, have you spoken to her yet?"

"Yes for about an hour this morning"

"When we can see her"

"I do not know, I will ask Doctor Wallace as what the process is?"

"I would assume it will depend on who Penny is ready to talk to"

"Well we are both happy for you Sheldon and so happy Penny is back"

"I hope you put a big mushy kiss right on her lips the next time you see her Sheldon"

"Bernadette!"

"What Howie, is it only you who gets to say inappropriate things to our friends"

"No dear"

"Got to ring my momma"

"Ok Sheldon see ya at work"

Sheldon hung up the phone, one more call to make before he left from work

"Cooper Residence"

"Meemaw"

"Moonpie, what you are ringing at this time of the day for"

"Penny woke up Meemaw, she came back to me"

"Oh that is so wonderful Moonpie"

"Is that Shelly on the phone Momma" Sheldon heard his mother in the background "Yes it is dear, Penny has woken up"

"Praise Jesus" he could hear his mother say "Missy Penny is awake"

Sheldon could hear Missy whooping and hollering in the background, "Well Moonpie, we better let you get back to what you doing, tell my Penny Blossom we love her and we will see her soon"

"Ok Meemaw"

Sheldon hung up the phone and sat for a while looking out the glass façade," Yes this was going to be one hella of a happy day"

Meanwhile at the nurse station on Penny's floor

Nurse Walker and Doctor Wallace were discussing Penny's treatment now that she was awake, an orderly working nearby pricked up his ears at the mention of Penny's name.

Excusing himself for his area for a moment, he went to a phone in one of the private offices and dialled a number

"Doctor Hofstadter"

"Yes"

"It is Eugene Peters, from the hospital"

"Yes Eugene, do you have some news for me"

"Yes Penny Queen is awake"

"Thank you Eugene for letting me know, Penny means a great deal to me, your diligence will be rewarded"

"Thank you Doctor"

"No thank you Eugene"

Leonard disconnected the call on his mobile

"Well now I must visit Penny in hospital" he thought "After all I do love her and it would be amiss of me not to inform of those terrible things that Sheldon did"

Leonard chuckled "You are not going to get Penny, Sheldon, no happy ending for you"


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, Leonards plan to hurt Sheldon begins now**

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me**

**Present Day**

"_You are not going to get Penny, Sheldon, no happy ending for you"_

Later that day Leonard made his way into the hospital, going into the elevator he got off at Penny's Floor.

As he approached Penny's room, he heard the nurse speaking to Penny

"Alright Penny, Doctor Wallace will be seeing you in about an hour"

"Thank you"

"Remember dear if you need anything just buzz"

Nurse Walker left the room and walked down the hall, as soon as she was out of sight, Leonard made his way to Penny's room

"Hello Penny"

"Leonard"

"I just thought I would come and see how you were doing"

"That is nice, Thank you"

"So I am glad to see that you are awake"

"Yes"

"I am concerned for you Penny"

"Why is that Leonard?"

"Sheldon, you cannot trust him Penny"

"Why?"

"He only says he cares for you Penny but really he is only thinking of himself"

"He is"

"Yes, He cut your parents out so that only he made any decision concerning you, he has already informed your landlord that when your lease is up, that you will no longer need the apartment as you will be moving in with him"

"He did, did he" Penny said coldly.

"That is not all, he has told the Cheesecake Factory that when you are better, you will not be returning, he has told your agent that you will no longer require her services as since you had no talent, there is no need for you to have an agent"

"He did what?" Penny exclaimed "That unfeeling pig headed"

"Good" thought Leonard "She's beginning to get angry"

"He sold your car, he has disposed of your shoes"

"My shoes!"

"Well thank you Leonard for bringing this all to my attention, your concern and your love for me is so appreciated"

"Well you know love you Penny"

"Yes you love me, You love me so much" Penny said as the expression changed on her face" THAT YOU FUCKED THE FIRST PRETTY WOMAN WHO WOULD LET YOU RIGHT IN YOUR FUCKIN OFFICE"

"Leonard, how stupid do you think I am?"

"Huh" Leonard exclaimed caught off guard by Penny's turn

"You really think that I would believe you, when you sneak in here, telling me that Sheldon my Moonpie did these things and those things"

"I am trying to warn you that he is taking over your life"

"Sheldon cares for me Leonard, for me not my ass or my tits, for me"

"When you went to the artic, you gave me power of attorney did you not in case something happened?"

"Yes"

"Well I made Sheldon mine, I trust him that much, and he would never do anything that was not for my best interests"

"Penny is everything all right" exclaimed Nurse Walker

"Yes it is, Anne, let me introduce you to Leonard "The Troll" Hofstadter"

"What did you just call me?"

"The troll Leonard, a troll, now listen to me and listen well, if you try to come between me and Sheldon again, or if you hurt one hair on Moonpie's head, I will not just go Nebraska on ya, but the chances of you and that lap dog of girlfriend you think you love, will never be able to have children unless she sleeps around on you"

"I know all the things you told me, how you might ask, Sheldon left a letter with Nurse Ann here for me to read when I was able"

"He did"

"Yes because he wanted to me to know all that he had done so we could discuss them when I was ready, he did not block out my parents, he has spoken to them often and consults them on every medical decision he makes."

"He told the Landlord, that I would no longer need the apartment because he wanted me to move in with him, with no agreements or contracts between us, because it would be cheaper for me"

"My job at the Cheesecake Factory is there when I am better, however Sheldon suggested that maybe he might be able to find something at the university that I might want to do, with better pay and more stable hours"

"Also said that if I wanted to go back to college, the university would allow me to split my time, to maybe do some courses which will help my acting career"

"He spoke to my agent, to tell her what happened, he retained her services for when I am better but he suggested that her and myself sit with Sheldon and refocus my career, look to go with my strengths, to do theatre – straight acting not singing, even maybe doing some things with the media department at the university so that I can upgrade my portfolio, even consider some modelling"

"My car was a bomb, it was old, it needed a lot of money to fix up, and Sheldon has offered to help me get a new car, oh and my shoes are in your old bedroom, Sheldon needed them so he could work out the redesign of the cupboard so that they would not just be piled in there"

"But he does not care for you, he is only trying to get back at me"

"Please Leonard, Sheldon does not need to get back at you, you are a pathetic little troll who cares for no one but yourself, Sheldon for all his things routines and agreements is more of a man than you will ever be"

"And also I LOVE HIM"

"Anne would you please be so kind as to ask Security to escort this little troll out of the hospital, I would ask him to be thrown out the window but then you would have to save him, and some pieces of crap are not worth the effort"

"I'm leaving" Leonard says as he heads to the door "You and retard are going to regret this, you'll see"

"His name troll boy is Sheldon Lee "Moonpie" Cooper future Nobel Laureate, and he is my best friend and soul mate, and our children will not just be brilliant and beautiful but will change the fricking world"

Leonard slams the door when he exits, cursing as he gets in the lift and leaves.

Nurse Walker laughs as she watches Penny pump her fist in the air and say "That will teach the asshole for messing with me and my Moonpie"

"Well Penny did that make you feel a lot better"

"Hell yeah it did"

"Well get some rest before you take on anyone else ok"

Nurse Walker exits laughing to herself

"Was that Penny I just heard?"

"Yes Doc, she just opened a little bit of kick ass on a troll that stop by"

"A troll?"

"I will let Penny explain when you talk to her this afternoon"


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, meanwhile elsewhere in Pasadena. I have attempted to restore the original Sheldon/Amy relationship which I believe was the better version than the show has now.**

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me**

**Present Day**

Sheldon text Raj asking him to contact Wyatt and Darlene, to arrange for them to catch the first flight they could so that they could be with Penny.

While Sheldon knew that Penny did not have the best relationship with her parents, over the past months he could not say that they did not love her. In fact he got the idea that they were making a real effort to amend for the mistakes of the past.

Once Sheldon reached the office, he logged into Skype so that he could inform Amy of the latest developments.

"Good Morning Sheldon what do I owe this unexpected contact "

"Good morning Amy, I am contacting you to let you know that Penny has awoken"

"I am happy to hear that Sheldon, while I still have feelings for you and know that this may mean that you will pursue some sort of agreement with Penny, I am happy for you and my former bestie"

"Former Bestie"

"Yes given my failure to act as a bestie should and being overwhelmed by the celebrity and status that Leonard had placed before me, I do not believe I am worthy to be called Penny's bestie"

"Amy I believe that you are incorrect in your assumption"

"How so please explain"

"Well yes you were tricked by Leonard, however I believe that Penny will feel no ill towards you as if she has decided to forgive me for my failings and wishes to re-establish our friendship at least, then you should also be forwarded the same forgiveness by Penny"

"I see, but Sheldon you have known the blonde amazon goddess that is Penny longer than have I and therefore I would suspect that she understands you better"

"Quite correct, Amy Fowler however if knowing me is a guide then she should forgive you regardless as while not experienced in the social norms, you are more advanced than me."

"Well I will await the opportunity to speak with Penny and decide our relationship paradigm going forward"

"I bid you farewell Amy Fowler"

"As I do too Sheldon Cooper, speak to you at our normal time this week"

"Agreed"

In another part of the University Raj dialled the number for Queen Farms on Skype

"Queen Farms, Christine Queen speaking"

"Ah ah"

"Dad Raj is on Skype"

Raj smiled to Christine's face on the screen, indicating his appreciation

"Hello Raj" Wyatt said sitting down

"Good Morning Mr Queen"

"I have said to call me Wyatt"

"Yes Wyatt, Sheldon asked me to contact to work out a date for you, your wife and your daughter Christine to come and see Penny now she is awake"

"Yes"

"I can get you on a flight for tomorrow morning "

"Ok Raj, if you could book the flights and email me the details, we will be ready"

"Bernadette will pick you up from the airport"

"Thank you, Raj"

"Sheldon will give her Penny's apartment key, and once you have rested will take you to see Penny"

"Good the sooner we start to make up for the past with Penny the better"

"Raj a question if I may"

"Yes Wyatt"

"Sheldon loves my daughter"

"Yes sir, I believe he always has, and I think Penny always loved him as well, they were just too scared to do something about it"

"Scared"

"Yes sir, scared it would destroy their friendship"

"Well thank you for that, I will see ya tomorrow Raj when we get there"

"Goodbye Wyatt"

"Goodbye Raj"


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, Penny and the Doc have their first talk. Leonard does a number on Sheldon. It is interesting when you list some of things Leonard has done to everyone on the show, He really is an asshole, and how the hell is Penny staying with him.**

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me**

**Present Day**

Doctor Wallace picked up Penny's file and headed toward her room.

Knocking before she entered

"Good Afternoon Penny"

"Afternoon Doc"

"So I hear we had a little bit of a confrontation this morning"

"Nothing that I could not handle"

"From what I hear you smacked down a troll to use Nurse Walker description"

"Leonard came here seeking to build a rift between me and Sheldon"

"Did he succeed?"

"No but some of the things did hurt"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sheldon is uber smart and I am not, I know that at some stage he will get bored with me"

"Why do you believe that?"

"Well what can we talk about, he has his science, his work, his interests, what do I have, my job sucks, my career is not going anywhere and I cannot keep myself focused on anything more than a minute before I change and try something else"

"Well I do not believe that is true"

"Well I do Doc, and it scares me" Penny said sadly "I love Sheldon, I mean it, for the past seven years I may have been in and out of a relationship with Leonard, had one night stands when I got drunk, but I deep down knew that as long as Sheldon was there I was going to be ok"

"So if all else fails, there was Sheldon"

"Yes"

"So that does not sound like you loved him per say, but that he was your safety net"

"No I loved him"

"Let's be honest, I know you love Sheldon as a friend and always have, I believe that deep down Sheldon has always loved you more than a friend but was too scared to vocalise it. But Penny until you reached rock bottom, you never loved Sheldon"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE" Penny shouted

"I afraid it is, I have no doubt that you love Sheldon more than a friend now, but before I am sorry to say you did not at least in any meaningful way"

"No" Penny sobbed

"Please look at me for a moment, Penny to understand where you were and what brought you to this place, you did not even love yourself, let alone love Sheldon"

"But"

"This does not make you a bad person Penny"

"Yes it does"

"No it does not, Understand Penny, you did not know how to love Sheldon, to you love was only sex and the need to feel wanted" Doctor Wallace explained "It was not about building something that would last, you could not dare be that deep with someone"

"Well what about Leonard"

"From what your friends say your relationship was not meaningful, he proposed to you during sex and you proposed to him while drunk, with Leonard you were settling at best, you were never going to be happy"

"I could have been"

"You could have made yourself think you were but in the end, it was a one side relationship, as your friend Howard said, he was all about your tits and ass and you just wanted to feel special"

"Howard said that"

"Yes when he was not being an ass, he is a very smart man"

Penny laughed

"Doc, so what can I do now?"

"Penny there is no quick fix, we will get you ready to go home and I will continue to help you through counselling but do you know what the best fix is"

"No"

"If you wish to have something meaningful with Sheldon, then you will need to decide firstly do you think you will be able to stay for the long haul"

"Will you be able to love Sheldon at his worst and his best, I mean he is one very complex man, he will not be easy to love, but honestly the good ones aren't"

"I need to think about it, I do not want to hurt Sheldon"

"Penny do not forget, I believe you really do love him and he loves you. You need to figure out and understand how much because once you do, you will make it work"

"Thanks Doc"

"Ok I will leave you now, to let you think"

"Doc"

"Yes Penny"

"Thank you"

Doctor Wallace smiled as she left the room.

**Over at Caltech earlier than day.**

"Hello Sheldon"

"Leonard"

"So how are you doing?"

"I am fine, what do you want"

"Just letting you know that I went and saw Penny today"

"You did"

"Yes and I explained that you did not care for her and that this was just an experiment and the only reason you wanted you back was because you do not like change"

"I see"

"And she agreed with me"

"She did"

"Yes she said that she really was only using you so that she could get back on her feet, then she would move on to some really hot guy or come back to me if I was available"

"Face it, Sheldon what beautiful woman like Penny is going to love someone like you, you are smart enough, you have to realise this, how many times has it happened before "

Sheldon just stood there staring, thinking to himself "maybe he is right but Penny would not just use me would she"

"I will see ya around Sheldon"

Leonard smiled as he closed the door

Sheldon sat down in his chair and looked at this board, not thinking equations but his insecurities flooding his mind "Maybe he is right, maybe Penny will just get better and then find someone else"

Leonard chuckled to himself as he walked towards the front door of Physics block of the University, just before he disappeared out the door, Raj saw him, immediately he headed to Howards office.

"Howard"

"Hey buddy, what brings you here before lunch?"

"Leonard was just here"

"What did he want?"

"Not sure, but he seemed very happy with himself"

"Could be he was just visiting Ripke, which direction was he coming from"

"It looked like from Sheldon's office"

"Oh my God, Sheldon, I beat you the bastard has found out Penny is awake, he was probably trying to get in Sheldon's head"

"Dude who would want to get inside Sheldon's head"

"Raj, he was probably trying to destroy Sheldon and Penny before they have a chance"

"He wouldn't"

"The man once stole my date, he tried to destroy Sheldon's life work with our help, and called dibs on Penny, once tricked Penny on a date, dated your sister, slept with Sheldon's doctor friend do I need to say more"

"Nope, he is an asshole"

"Quick, we need to check on Sheldon, Bernie and myself have sworn that Sheldon and Penny will get together, will get married and have benevolent dictators as children, they deserve to be happy and I will not let Leonard spoil it"

"Ok let's go"

Raj and Howard made their way out of his office and headed in the direction of Sheldon's.

Meanwhile outside, Amy was crossing the parking lot when she spied Leonard

"Hello Leonard"

"Amy"

"May I ask what brings you to the university today?"

"Just visiting my old roommate, catching up on old times"

"I see"

"How are you Amy?"

"I am fine, the new addiction trial with the monkeys is proceeding well"

"That good"

"Amy you know we really miss you coming around our place"

"Leonard, please do not try and manipulate me"

"Amy"

"I may not have very good social skills but I realise now that before was only because you wanted to feel better about what you done to Penny, to avoid the guilt"

"I did nothing to Penny, she was the one who hurt herself, do not blame me"

"Yes but it was because of you, fair warning Dr Hofstadter, should you harm Penny or get in the way of her and Sheldon's relationship, I will not be merciful"

"He hurt you Amy"

"No Leonard, he was honest with me, he knew he did not really love me but loved someone else, it hurt yes, but I realise that what he did was in love not hate"

"Really Amy"

"Yes unlike you who only cares for what Leonard wants"

"I am on team Shenny now Leonard, you will not win, without them I would not have found the wonderful man I did, so be warned"

"Amy you know you are fuckin crazy, Penny did not care for you, all she wanted was to break you and Sheldon up"

"Leonard leave now before I do something I really want to do"

Leonard moved away and got into his car, as he drove off Amy dialled Bernadette's number on her phone

"Bernadette"

"Hi Amy"

"Leonard was just at the university"

"Do you know why?"

"No but he came from the physics building, I suspect that he may have been visiting Sheldon"

"Ok Ames, I will ring Howard and let him know, thanks"

"My Pleasure, he will not hurt them again"


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, while requests to kill or main Leonard did give me ideas, I will not kill him. Unless on the show he and Penny break up for good, I will not kill him. There will be revenge be rest assured, but it requires Penny and Sheldon together for it to be sweet. With any relationship it will get bumpy but true love is never an easy road to travel.**

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me**

**Present Day**

Raj and Howard made their way out of his office and headed in the direction of Sheldon's.

When they reach Sheldon's room, they listen before they knock, normally they would hear the squeak of the pen on the white board but this time they hear nothing.

Howard knocks and opens the door

"Sheldon"

Sheldon is sitting at the desk deep in thought

"Sheldon"

"SHELDON"

"DANGER DANGER" Sheldon screams as he comes out of his daze" oh it's you "

"Yes Raj saw Leonard here and we assumed he came from your office"

"You are correct"

"What did he want Sheldon"

"Oh he told me that he visited Penny this morning"

"And"

Sheldon did not speak

"Come dude" Raj said "Spill it"

"I would rather not say"

"Sheldon, we are on your side" Howard said moving to sit down in front of the desk "Tells us what he said"

"That Penny thought that I was only wanting her back because I do not like change, that once she was better she would just dump me and move onto some hot guy"

"That asshole, Look Sheldon, true you do not like change, but you have not done all this for any other reason than you love Penny"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Sheldon, you have not left her side unless you had to, I remember the first few days when she was moved to her room, it took Bernadette, Missy, your mother and Wyatt Penny's father to make you leave her side, even then it was only when Nurse Walker promised to texted you updates every hour"

"Yes but Penny will get better and then leave me for some beefed up Hercules type or Leonard when he is free"

"Sheldon" Raj replied "What a load of crap"

"What"

"You heard me, Penny will not leave you, for seven years now she has loved you, not that she probably realised it, she is forgiving of all you ever have done, she defends you when we get fed up, she tends to you when sick, I mean you were the one that she misses the most when we are gone"

"Plus Sheldon, Team Shenny will not let you two miss your chance"

"Team Shenny"

"Team Sheldon and Penny aka Shenny, there is no way we are going to let you two stuff this up, no matter how stubborn you both are"

"Raj is correct, and given that Bernadette has made it clear that failure will result in me not getting any for several months, buddy like or not you will end up with her"

"Howard"

"What Raj"

"I do not think Sheldon really needed to know that part"

"However Howard" Sheldon said "I would not want to have any detrimental effect on you having coitus"

"Sheldon"

"Raj"

"It is making love not coitus, for a guy with such a high IQ, you really need to get with the programme on what sex is"

"Coming from someone who until only recently could not talk to woman without getting drunk, I think I know what sex is"

"Sheldon I know you are scared" Howard said "but so will Penny be, I mean for you two this is a big step, you have both denied your feelings for each other so long"

"Well what do I need to do?"

"Do what you have been doing, just be there for now, I am sure Penny will guide you"

"But what about Leonard"

"Let Karma turned him in a bug" Raj replied

"While Leonard may be an ass" Sheldon replied "But I do not think squashing him is the answer"

"But it would feel good"

"Yes" replied Sheldon with a wicked grin on his face

Just then there was a knock at the door, Amy stuck her head around the door

"Oh good Howard and Raj must have gotten the message"

"What message"

"About Leonard being here and visiting Sheldon"

"Nope"

"Howard did you check your phone"

"Crap I turned it off while I was working on this thing for NASA"

Howard turned his phone on, after a few seconds several messages beeped at him

B: Howard Leonard has been at uni visiting Sheldon, got there quick

B: Howard Have you seen Sheldon yet

B: Howard for the love of God if you do not text me to tell Sheldon is ok, I will come down there and slap your head so hard mister

"OOPS"

H: Hi Honey sorry turned off the phone, Raj saw Leonard, Sheldon is doubting him and Penny, Amy is with us, no need to come and kill me

B: Good tell Sheldon that Penny does love him

H: Will do

"Sheldon, Bernie says that Penny does love you"

"Well everyone since it is nearly lunch, I suggest we go and have some" Sheldon said getting up from the chair" We can discuss something more important than Leonard while we have lunch"

"Like What"

"Who would make a good Flash, if they ever do a good movie?"

"Amy are you coming" Raj said

"I thought you boys would want to be alone"

"Dr Amy Fowler, I see I am going to need to teach you about dating" Sheldon chuckled " Raj wants to be with his lady, please come it will allow Howard and me to have a constructive conversation without Raj moaning that his beautiful princess is not there"

"Sheldon when did you become an expert on dating"

"I didn't but Howard do you want Raj whining about Amy not joining him for lunch"

"No"

"Well then we no longer have to listen to Leonard so why replace him with Raj"

"Hey"

"I will come my Chocolate flavoured prince" Amy said

"Penny needs to get out of hospital now" Howard said "We need some normalcy around here"

Howard, Amy, Raj and Sheldon all headed to the cafeteria, a heated discussion about a new flash movie had already started as the rounded the corner.

Meanwhile Bernadette was finishing up to go to lunch, she had already decided once she heard about Leonard visit to see Penny this afternoon.

As she grabbed her coat, she thought of several ways she could get revenge on Leonard for the things he had tried to do. But she stopped, she had promised Sheldon that no harm would befall Leonard unless Penny made the call.

"If I can convince Penny" Bernadette thought as she went out the lab door and headed to the car park.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, while requests to kill or main Leonard did give me ideas, I will not kill him. Unless on the show he and Penny break up for good, I will not kill him. There will be revenge be rest assured, but it requires Penny and Sheldon together for it to be sweet. With any relationship it will get bumpy but true love is never an easy road to travel.**

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me**

**Present Day**

Penny was just about to have lunch when Nurse Walker came in

"There is someone here to see you Darling"

"Who is it?"

"Bernadette"

"Yes please if Doctor Wallace is ok with it"

"She told me if anyone comes in, if you were happy to see them then let them in"

"Thank you"

"Hello Penny"

"Hey B"

"So how are you doing, getting better?"

"Yes, I am hoping that I can get out shortly and be an outpatient"

"That good"

"Leonard was here"

"What!"

"Yeah he came around and tried to make me turn against Sheldon"

"Well looking at you, I guess he failed"

"For the most part, B, for a little bit if I am honest, he nearly convinced me, but then I remember what an honourable man Sheldon is and what a weasel Leonard is"

"He's been to the university as well"

"Sheldon, is he ok?"

"Yes but he is a little shaken by what he said, I talked to Howie on the phone on the way over, he suggested that you would just leave Sheldon if some good looking guy or Leonard came back"

"Bernie can you promise me that you will never allow that to happen"

"Penny"

"I love Sheldon but my track record speaks for itself, if I get a little hammered I might slip, I need you to promise if you cannot stop me, that you will look after Sheldon"

"Hey I am part of Team Shenny. I am pledged to ensure that you or Sheldon do not stuff this up"

"Team Shenny, I like it"

"Good Afternoon Penny"

"Hey Doc, this is Bernadette"

"Yes we have met"

"Penny I hear you mention drinking or you're drinking habits"

"Yes I was just asking B to make sure I do not hurt Sheldon"

"Well have you considered that you might have a problem with drinking?"

"I know that at times I was drinking a lot especially when I was dating Leonard"

"Well during your recovery, you had withdrawals because naturally you were not drinking, it is something we will talk about later but I would like to suggest that we maybe look at having you attend some meetings so that you learn to moderate your alcohol"

"I do not drink too much"

"Penny" Bernadette said "I think Sheldon will disagree, he found a lot of bottles when he cleaned up your place and you were drinking that night"

"Yeah I would have a few drinks after a hard day or after a date with Leonard, when we broke up and oh my God"

Doctor Wallace came in and put her arm on Penny "It is not something we need to discuss right now, but you need to know the discussion will occur, the night of the withdrawals Sheldon was a wreck, he would not leave your side, and he was badgering everyone pleading for them to help you"

"He was, Poor Moonpie" Penny said as she was tearing

"Penny we all have issues we need to deal with, you are no worse than others, with Sheldon and your friends you will get through it, that I am positive"

"Thanks"

"Well I am off on my rounds, I will be back for round two with Sheldon"

"Round 2?" Bernadette said

"See ya Doc" Penny said as the door closed "Sheldon and myself have sessions with Doc, we both need to discuss what happened and why?"

"That is good"

"Penny. I have something to tell you about Howard and me"

"What did Howard do?"

"Well we will be moving to an apartment nearer to the university as we need the room"

"Need the room but his mother's house is pretty big"

"Yes but with the new addition to our family, we felt it would be better to have our own place"

"Wait and Howard agreed" Penny replied then realising what B was actually saying" Oh my God, your pregnant"

"Yes, about 12 weeks"

"I am so happy for you, how did Howard take the news"

"Well he is busting to tell the guys, so do not tell Sheldon"

"Well congratulations, now I have something else to motivate me to get better"

"You better because we want you and Sheldon to be the god parents"

"Really"

"Yes Howard wants to be able to tell our child that his God parents were a Nobel Laureate and famous actress"

"Nobel Laureate maybe but the other thing I do not know"

"Penny, Sheldon has a file which I believe is his plan to make you realise your dreams"

"Really"

"He has sworn that you will never feel like a failure again"

"I am beginning to believe that hearing this"

"Well I got to go, have to head back to the lab"

"Ok B how about you come for lunch each day and see if Amy will come as I want to see her"

"I will ask her, it may take a while, and she still feels awful about following Leonard lies"

"Well tell her, I do not blame her"

"Will do"

"See ya B"

"See ya tomorrow Penny"

Bernadette threw her rubbish in the bin beside Penny's bed and smiled as she opened the door and left. Penny laid back and smiled her friends were there for her.

She was going to get better, that she was determined, for herself and for Sheldon.

"Moonpie, why did I waste seven years looking for the perfect man when all I had to do is look at you across the hall?"

"Not that I would have seen much, with that troll always jumping up and down like a dog asking for treat, but I will make it up to you Sheldon, yes I will"

With that Penny closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep so that she would be refreshed when Moonpie came this evening.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, an eventual day comes to close, time for Sheldon and Penny to catch up.**

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me**

**Present Day**

The evening came and Sheldon went about what had become routine, he shut down his computer, checked his office and then started on his way to the hospital, thought this evening it would have looked to the onlooker that Sheldon Lee Cooper was practically running to the hospital. He had kept calm all day about seeing Penny later than evening but now that he had finished work, he wanted to get there as quick as he could.

Meanwhile at the hospital Nurse Walker had laughed when she had caught Penny for about the fourth time making sure she was looking presentable.

"Penny for goodness sake, settle down"

"Huh"

"You look fine"

"But I want to look better for Sheldon"

"My dear, you being awake is good enough for Sheldon, save the prettying yourself up for when you are out of here and going on dates with him"

"But I want to show him I care"

"For two months you sat there and did not say a word, Sheldon came and talked to you all that time, he kissed your cheek goodbye, not once did he complain about how you looked, NOW GET IN THAT CHAIR YOUNG LADY AND CALM DOWN"

"Ok Grumpy"

"Watch it missy" Nurse Walker laughed, as she went to leave, she saw Sheldon coming thru the door "Thank goodness you are here, otherwise she would have worn the floor between the chair and mirror"

"Nurse Walker how are you today"

"Fine Sheldon just fine"

"Hello Penny"

"Hello Moonpie"

"How are you this evening?"

"Well Leonard came to visit me and I have decided to go back to him"

"WHAT!"

"Yes Sheldon, it only seems fair that I should go back to him "Penny teased

"But I thought …."

"You thought what, I would want to be loved over being a Barbie doll rolled out make someone feel like they were well endowed"

"I thought that"

"That I would give up a spineless selfish little troll for a wonderful honest and beautiful man like Sheldon Cooper"

"Penny, I what did you just say" Sheldon said getting more confused than normal

"Moonpie Leonard came here and said some real nasty things about you, and I did not believe him, you are the only man I want to be with now"

"Penny are you sure you want someone like me"

"Well you would love me for me, you would take care of me, and you would always want the best for me"

"Correct"

"Sheldon, I have made bad choices, the biggest one was Leonard, and I have the opportunity to make a very good choice"

"A good choice"

Penny sprang to her feet and walked over to Sheldon "a very good choice which is you Sheldon" said finished before kissing Sheldon full on the lips.

"Okay you two break it up or Penny will have to be moved to the maternity ward in nine months' time" Doctor Wallace said as she entered the room.

"Can you given us a minute Doc" Penny said as her hand touched Sheldon very lightly

"Penny!" Sheldon exclaimed

"There will be enough time for you two to get that part of your lives sorted out, but please refrain from doing it here"

"Awww"

"Right both of you sit down" Sheldon and Penny moved back to the chairs, Sheldon sat down first and Penny went to sit on his lap.

"On separate chairs, do I need to send you Penny to have a cold shower?"

"Can Sheldon Come?"

"Obviously Doctor Wallace someone has given Penny the wrong pill this afternoon" Sheldon said

"Moonpie, I just want to hold you kiss you to show ass wipe Leonard how much I love you"

"I think both Sheldon and I get the point"

"Ok" Penny said smiling cheekily.

"Well I asked you to think about what you wanted now this morning"

"Yes"

"Well Penny you go first"

"I want to be loved, not just worshipped for my body, I want to be special, to feel that I am somebody, I want to know that no matter what I try not matter how successful I am that at the end of the day someone will be proud of my effort"

"Is there more Penny"

"I want Sheldon, not a boyfriend but as my best friend, my lover, my confidant, the one person who will be there for me no matter what, I do not need anyone else or want anyone else. I want to make up to Sheldon the past seven years, I want him to feel loved, supported and understood, I want to live my days and nights with him and have a family of Shenny's with him."

"Sheldon what do you want"

"I used to think that I wanted the Nobel Prize, to find the answers of the universe but what I really want is Penny"

"Go on"

"I want her to succeed at her acting, to succeed in all areas of her life, I want her to wake up each morning and go to bed each night knowing that she is loved above all else, I want to make her happy and comfort her when she is said, I want to mash Leonard's head into little pieces for hurting the woman that I love, I want to teach her all I know and learn all I can from her, I want her as my wife, my best friend and lover, I want to erase all her hurts and make her smile"

"Wow"

"Doc"

"I am jealous" Doctor Wallace said "You care deeply for each other, is all that attainable"

"Yes" said Penny "If we stick together, we are honest and accepting"

"I believe we can Doctor Wallace" said Sheldon" Together I know that Penny and I can achieve anything"

"Well you are going to need to communicate, which means neither of you can be right nor wrong, you need to look at things from each other's viewpoint. Compromise"

"There will be times when you will feel like you want to kill the other and times when you hate to be apart"

"The future you two have, is yours for the taking but only if you work together"

"Yes" Penny and Sheldon responded

"Tell you what lets end it here, sit together and talk, I will order a Sheldon burger for both of you to have"

The Doc left leaving Sheldon and Penny alone, they talked about all they had done and all they could do, their burgers came and they ate together for the first time in a long while.

"I could not be happier Sheldon"

"Neither could I"

Penny laid next to Sheldon on the bed, he waited until she had gone to sleep and when he was sure that she would not awaken, he kissed her cheek and went home. Sheldon knew that Penny was going to be by his side forever.

As he walked home, he decided that Leonard had to be dealt with but he would not do it alone, Penny would work with him and so would the rest of the gang. It may take a while but Leonard would be taught a lesson that he so desperately needed to learn.

But it would have to wait, tomorrow Raj was picking up Penny's parents and sister from the airport and Bernadette was picking up his mom and Missy. There was a Christmas day celebration to be arranged and for the first time Sheldon was glad to be involved.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, especially the one that bagged me, I feel like a Shenny writer now. For the record I have watched big bang and I do love it, I hate what it has become, Leonard is selfish and only sees Penny as a trophy, Amy and Sheldon will never be truly happy as they are too much alike. Penny and Sheldon work together as characters because they are opposites, she pushes him and he challenges her. Leonard needs a mommy and dumbing down Penny like they have is an insult to blondes, to the wonderful actress Kaley Cuoco and in fact make people hate Johnnie G who is also a very good actor. This is fan fiction there is no rules, respect people, be supportive which means you can say things to help their writing, I like Shenny, deal with it or else go read a story which will make you comfortable. Otherwise I will go all Nebraska on your ass – here ends the rant**

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me**

**Present Day**

Doc Wallace left the room and went to talk to Nurse Walker

"Well as I suspected Leonard did not just come here today but also must have been to see Sheldon as well"

"Why do you say that Doctor"

"Penny and Sheldon, while in love, were trying very hard to reassure the other that they will do whatever for the other"

"So he succeeded in some respect"

"Yes he did, but my job is now bring them back a notch, they are fiercely loyal to each other and they do care. Penny would defend Sheldon and visa versa. They are both very hurt by what happened and are clinging to each other"

"Will they make it?"

"I believe they can, they have good support from their friends but it will take some effort, at the moment they are in the emotions of Penny's return, I will encourage them, support them, you might say I am on team Shenny as I heard her friend Bernie call it"

"Ok Doc well I am off shift now, when will you be at home"

"In about an hour Ann, just need to write up my notes"

"Ok, I will get dinner ready and pick up Clara from your mom's"

Louise watched as Ann went off to get changed, she had found her true love, maybe she could help Penny and Sheldon realise theirs. She went off to her office to finish her notes after giving any important information to the night shift.

**Later than night**

Sheldon could not sleep, he was having nightmares, he was dreaming that he had come home from work and found that Penny had left him for Leonard. No matter how hard he tried he could not shake the dream.

He loved Penny, he was sure but he could not shake the feeling that he would lose her to someone else. She would grow bored of his routines and schedules, his pursuit for the Nobel Prize. She would seek the arms of another, He could hear Leonard mocking him, "I told you she would come running back to me", he could even hear Penny saying to him "Love you, are you kidding me, a pathetic man no a pathetic boy like you".

Sheldon sat in his spot and tried to calm his mind, but he could not. There was no one to talk to, no one to quell the fears rising up in him.

"But those things they had said tonight they were real"

"No they weren't" said the ghost of Leonard in his mind "they mean nothing, they are just words, all Penny wants is to get out of there and away from you"

"No that is not true"

"You know it is Sheldon, why would someone like Penny love you"

"She does" Sheldon replied as he began to rock back and forth

"Yes like your quest for the Nobel prize, a dream beyond your reach Sheldon, you are not good enough, there will be someone better"

"No, no, no" Sheldon cried as he rocked himself back to a fitful sleep on the couch

The spectre of Leonard laughing at him in his dreams.

**The next morning**

Penny waited at the hospital for Sheldon to arrive, when he was 15 minutes late, Penny panicked

Nurse Walker came through the doors when Penny hit the alarm, Penny tears down her face

"He is not here, where is he, has something happened"

"I do not know dear, he has not called"

"Has he decided he could not do anymore?"

"I am sure there is a simple explanation"

"Can you call Howard for me, to find him please?"

Nurse Walker went to the phone at the Nurse's station and called Howard

"Morning"

"Is this Howard"

"Yes"

"This is Anne Walker from the hospital, has something happened to Sheldon"

"Not that I know of"

"Could you check, he has not shown up and Penny is freaking out"

"Will get right on it, how I can get back to you"

"Ring the hospital and ask for extension 423"

"Ok"

Howard raced out the door of his house, he quickly got onto his Vespa and drove as quickly as he could to Sheldon's apartment. Using the emergency key that Sheldon had given him a few months back he entered and looked in horror at the sight before him.

Whiteboards were everywhere, Sheldon was out cold on the couch. Howard checked him and it seemed that he was out cold due to exhaustion. Howard looked around at the boards, there were questions and answers, formulas and graphs, all about Penny and whether she would leave him or not, whether he deserved her or not, was he good enough to have or was he a pathetic loser.

Howard was stunned, he had known Sheldon to be fixated on things but this was just nuts even for Sheldon.

Quickly he pulled out his mobile and dialled the number asking for the extension, he waited to the call was picked up.

"Nurse Walker"

"It's Howard"

"Is he ok"

"Yes he is alive, but I have a question"

"Yes"

"Can the Doc make house calls?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, **

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me, Congrats to Kaley Cuoco on her wedding to Ryan Sweeting**

**Present Day**

"_Can the Doc make house calls?"_

Howard sat in the apartment, watching Sheldon lie there, he had called Raj and Bernadette to advise them of what had happened to Sheldon. Now he waited for the phone to ring hoping that the Doc would be able to see Sheldon.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Nurse Walker knocked on Doctor Wallace's door.

"Yes"

"Sorry to bother you"

"Anne what is the problem"

"Its Sheldon, it would seem he had a breakdown of sorts last night, Howard called and wondered if you could make a house call"

"Ok I will ring him shortly and be on my way, Anne, get Penny ready for a trip, I think she needs to come and see this"

"Ok"

Anne left the room and Louise looked up Penny's file for Howard mobile number.

"Howard here"

"This is Doctor Wallace"

"Great Doc, Sheldon seems to have flipped out last night"

"Ok well I am on my way and I am bringing Penny"

"The both families will be here in 45 minutes what should I do"

"Have them gather in Penny's Place, I need to deal with Sheldon with Penny, I know they will want to see him and help him but I need to see him first"

"Will do, I have told Raj and Bernadette so they will be able to explain the basics, when they get here I will direct them to the other apartment."

"Thank you Howard"

"See ya soon Doc"

Doctor Wallace hung up the phone and grabbed her bag and headed towards Penny's room, Nurse Walker handed her the necessary paperwork for Penny to go with her.

"Good Morning Penny" she said as she entered her room

"Morning Doc, any news on Sheldon"

"Yes but I need you to get changed into some clothes so we can take a trip to his apartment."

"WHAT HAS SOMETHING HAPPENED TO SHELDON"

"Penny calm down please, Sheldon it would seem went a little bit crazy last night, he worked himself to exhaustion, instead of bringing him here so we can all talk, I want us to go to him"

"Ok but he is alright"

"As far as I know he is, Howard is with him"

"Ok I will get dressed"

"Good, see Nurse Walker at the nurses station and I will get you there"

In about 15 minutes Penny and Dr Wallace were arriving at the apartment, they parked the car and entered the building. Penny sprinted ahead up the stairs but stopped at the fourth floor when Doctor Wallace asked her not to go straight in.

Doctor Wallace knocked and entered the apartment, Howard quickly rose to his feet and greeted her

"Hi Doc, Sheldon is just coming around"

"Good to see ya Penny, well I will wait outside and direct everyone to the other apartment"

"Good Morning Sheldon"

"Morning Moonpie"

"Huh oh Hello Doctor Wallace" Sheldon said still getting his bearings "PENNY" he shouted as he stumbled to his feet

"Sit down Sheldon please"

Penny wandered over to the whiteboards and took a look at all the notes, formulas and graphs, Doctor Wallace quickly scanned the boards and asked Sheldon "What are these all about"

"Huh"

"The white boards Sheldon"

"I could not sleep, too many thoughts in my mind, I needed to get it out and try to work it out"

"Did you succeed?"

"No"

"Sheldon did you do all this to work us out" Penny asked

"Yes I was seeking to prove that I would be the man that you need Penny"

"Sheldon" Doctor Wallace said taking one of the seats "Come and sit in your spot, Penny you too next to Sheldon"

Sheldon sat up and made himself comfortable, Penny left the whiteboards and made her way to the couch and sat down.

"Sheldon you cannot work out your relationship with Penny or anyone else by writing it down on the whiteboards"

"Given time and enough whiteboards I believe that I could"

"No you could not, you may be a one of the smartest men I know but emotions are not things that you can define"

"How so"

"Emotions are not uniform, each person feels things and relates to things differently, no two people are the same, we may have similar experiences but how we react to them is unique to who we are"

"I am listening"

"Ok tell us what you were feeling last night"

"I was feeling that I would fail Penny, that she would get bored with me, that she would seek someone more open than I am, that once she was healed she would move on or Leonard would come back and she would go back to him"

"Like Hell I would" said Penny

Sheldon turned to Penny "You may feel that way now but how do I know that in a few months of being with me that you would not go back to Leonard who was easier for you to get along with"

"I wouldn't Sheldon"

"Penny I think Sheldon has a valid point"

"He is wrong"

"Have you said before that it was over with Leonard and then gone back to him"

"Yes but that was different and a different time"

"Penny" Sheldon said "I am not an easy person to live with, I cannot be like Leonard and automatically be physical with you"

"Sheldon that is not important to me"

"But it has been in the past"

"Yes but I want something different"

"So Penny" Doctor Wallace said "You are wanting something different, so Sheldon would be like trying the grass on the other side of the fence"

"No I care for Sheldon, I love Sheldon"

"I do not doubt that, you are not getting my point, Penny I want you to listen, Sheldon please correct me if I am not conveying what you mean"

"In the past your relationships have had a sexual portion, sex is important to you, it is how you feel you need to express love"

"Maybe"

"Well in this relationship Sheldon is saying that at the moment, that he may not be able to perform that activity for you"

"I know that but I will wait for him"

"Penny" Sheldon said taking her hand "I am afraid that if I am not fast in opening up to that area of a relationship, you will seek it elsewhere"

"Oh"

"Penny do you have an answer for Sheldon"

"I can see that Sheldon would be frightened that I may seek someone or fall under Leonards spell, if he offered"

"Or you got drunk"

"Sheldon, that is something I will need your support, I am going to have to cut down my drinking, I do not believe I am an alcoholic but I admit my judgement is off when I drink to excess"

"Sheldon is that something you would like to support Penny to achieve"

"Yes, I would prefer she stopped all together but I would provide support as long as she would not hit me"

"Sheldon when have I hit you, oh yeah second thoughts do not answer that"

"Penny, can you honestly say that you will be able to stand being with me"

"Sheldon, I am going to get frustrated, annoyed with you because you are Sheldon, but I have realised something, it is because you are you that I love you and probably always have"

"I could not commit to Leonard" Penny continued "I could not commit because I wanted to be with you"

"Why?"

"You challenge me, you stand up to me, you go for what you want and never give anything less than you best, when I am with you I am better"

"But what can I offer you"

"Your love Sheldon, your unconditional love"

"Ok let's for a second deal with the ass in the room" Doctor Wallace asked

"Doctor Wallace there is no donkey in this room"

"Sheldon I think she means Leonard"

"Well why did she not say the ass known as Leonard"

"Sheldon!"

"Penny"

"Ok focus you two, Leonard seems to wield some significant influence over the both of you at the moment"

Sheldon and Penny looked at each other silently so Doc Wallace continued "He seems to have an effect not positive on you separately, though if you were together I do not think he would attempt to manipulate your relationship"

"I will concede that point"

"What we need to do is discuss how you are going to deal with the things that Leonard may throw your way, but first I think it would be good if you both went next door and mingled with your families"

"Ok"

"As this will be the first time for Penny going back to her old apartment, Penny if you feel uneasy, I want you to grab Sheldon's hand, if you need to leave both of you come back over this apartment"

"I should be fine Doc, I might be more shocked by how clean it is"

"Yes I do believe that Penny will have never seem her apartment so clean"

"I will go first as I want to let everyone know some ground rules, so it is a comfortable experience for both of you"

Doctor Wallace exited the apartment.

Penny turned to Sheldon

"Sheldon I am as afraid that we will hurt each other as you are"

"You are"

"Yes but we need to promise each other we will talk things through, that we will not stand by while the other is in pain and that above all no one not even Leonard can come between us"

"I will do my best"

"Sheldon in saying that I am even more convinced that we will succeed"

"I do not understand Penny"

"Sheldon, you doing your best, ensures success as you do not like to fail"

"Then I promise I will never fail to do my best"

"Thank you Sheldon"

The door open and the Doc stuck her head in. "Come on you two, there are two mothers wanting very much to hug their children.

Standing up, Penny and Sheldon held each other's hand and went toward the door, suddenly Penny stopped turned to Sheldon, leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Penny"

"For the future Moonpie, and for luck"

Sheldon went to explain that there is no such thing as luck but he stopped himself. He smiled and they left the apartment to join their family and friends.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, **

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me, **

**Present Day**

_Standing up, Penny and Sheldon held each other's hand and went toward the door, suddenly Penny stopped turned to Sheldon, leaned up and kissed his cheek._

"_Penny"_

"_For the future Moonpie, and for luck"_

_Sheldon went to explain that there is no such thing as luck but he stopped himself. He smiled and they left the apartment to join their family and friends. _

As they opened the door, Sheldon and Penny were engulfed in hugs from both of their mothers.

"How are you Darling" said Darlene

"I getting there Mum"

"Thank Jesus that you are back with us Penny" said Mary

"Mum I would appreciate it if you would let go"

"Shelly of course"

"How are you Sheldon?"

"I am fine Mrs Queen"

"Well" both their mothers said

"Well what" replied Sheldon

"When is the wedding" said Mary

"Yes Penny when you and this boy going to get married" said Darlene

"Mum, Mrs Queen, I I" Sheldon replied looking like a deer caught in floodlights

"Well we were thinking of running off to Vegas as soon as you were asleep"

"PENNY"

"Calm down, Moonpie only joking"

"You better be young lady"

"Dad"

"Hello Slugger"

"It's good to see you"

"I am just happy that you pulled through darling"

"Sis, why is you always manage to get the good looking ones"

"Christine, I got really lucky, I found the one this time"

"You mean that Penny" said Sheldon

"Yes Sheldon, I have never felt this way about anyone"

"Gee Shelley, of course she does, and after all being my twin how she cannot love ya"

"Missy"

Everyone laughed and hugged.

Doctor Wallace watched as Penny and Sheldon interacted with all the family and friends that had gathered there today. She knew she had made the right choice, she believed that it would be good for Penny if she came out of hospital at this point and started to build a life with Sheldon"

At that moment Anne arrived with the rest of Penny's things, Louise told her to put everything in Sheldon's apartment.

"Hello everyone, can I have your attention"

"Today I decided it would be good for Penny to move back here and after watching all of you I believe it is the right choice, Penny will still come to the hospital day clinic each day so that we can work through things and help her fully recover, but I believe that she and Sheldon need this to happen for them to have a chance of working on their relationship"

"You think I am ready Doc"

"Penny I believe that your recovery would be better here with Sheldon, it will be rough at times but I think you need to be here to really begin to heal"

"Here that Sheldon, we can see each other more often"

"I would like that very much"

"Louise would you and Anne like to celebrate Christmas and maybe join our little gang"

"I will speak for Louise, I would be happy to do that, though we would have to visit our families Christmas day but we could also pop in"

"Good I want to meet that daughter of yours"

Everyone joined in the celebration of Penny's release and the addition of two new friends, while Mary was not sure about the two ladies relationship and whether she approved, after a while she found that she had a kindred soul in craft and cooking in Anne, and she figured that these people were special to Shelly and Penny and if they said they were ok then she would open her mind a bit.

After a few hours the group began to disperse, some going home, others going to bed or asleep on the couch, Penny and Sheldon found themselves having a cold drink in the kitchen.

"Sheldon"

"Penny"

"Do you want to go out maybe to the comic store?"

"Even though it is not comic book night, I would love to go with you"

"Come on"

Penny went to her apartment and got the keys to the car and they went down the stairs to the parking lot.

Sheldon got in the passenger's side and Penny got behind the wheel. Sheldon smiled to himself waiting for her to notice.

Penny turned on the engine and noticed that the Check Engine light did not come on

"Sheldon do you get my car serviced"

"Yes Penny, I had decided that if we were going to be travelling together than I needed to ensure that your car was properly maintained"

"Thank you Sweetie"

"Penny"

"Sheldon"

"Thank you for coming back"

"Sheldon" Penny said as she leaned over and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek

They pulled out the parking lot and after a while they arrived at the comic book store. They got out and walked over the store.

As they entered Stuart said "Hello Sheldon"

"Hello Stuart"

"Penny you are back"

"Yes Stuart"

"Great to see ya"

"You too Stuart"

"Sheldon, I am just going to the back of the store to look at something"

"Ok Penny"

Sheldon talked to Stuart for a moment before moving to the new releases.

At that moment someone entered the comic book store

"Sheldon"

"Leonard"

Penny hearing the exchange decided to hide for a while in back so Leonard would not see her but she could hear.

"Well what brings you hear Sheldon, I heard Penny was out"

"You did"

"Did she kick you out already?"

"No" Sheldon replied realising that he had not seen Penny.

"She will you know, she will get fed up with you and leave"

"Why do you say that Leonard"

"Because Penny did not like you and she needs a man who can satisfy her"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Penny is a slut and you know it, she would sleep with anyone"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME" Penny screamed as she came out of hiding

"PENNY" Leonard exclaimed


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, **

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me, **

**Present Day**

"_Yes, Penny is a slut and you know it, she would sleep with anyone"_

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME" Penny screamed as she came out of hiding_

"_PENNY" Leonard exclaimed_

Leonard tried to move towards the door but Sheldon had blocked off his way

"Out of the way Sheldon"

"Nope" Sheldon replied as his fist connected with Leonard's nose "Where I come from it is not polite to refer to a lady as a slut"

"I will have you up for assault Fruit Loop" as she tried to punch Sheldon who just stepped out of the way.

"Do not call him Fruit loop" Penny exclaimed kneeing Leonard in the groin

Leonard crumbled to the floor

"Leonard let me help you up and assist with paying for your things"

Sheldon grabbed him from the floor and throw him like a rag doll against Stuart's counter

"Pay for what you came for Leonard, and get out, I really am not ready to deal with you yet but you can be assured that I will deal with you"

Penny stepped forward and got into Leonard's face

"Listen and Listen good Leonard, Sheldon and me are now a couple, if you want to mess with one of us then you will have to deal with both of us"

"You Leonard, are a spineless little troll who cannot stand anyone having something better than you"

"Shut up you Bitch"

"Bitch" Penny said as she slapped him across the face

"Yes Bitch, you are a nothing more than a failed actress and he is an emotionless robot" Leonard said stumbling for the door.

"I am a failed actress am I, well I seemed to put on a good performance every time we went to bed, so obviously I must have some talent for acting"

"Leonard I suggest that you watch your back, less me and my darling Penny "Sheldon replied his Texan accent coming through "go all Texan and Nebraskan on your tiny little ass"

"You two do not scare me"

"Then why are you trying to get out of here little man"

"I have better things to do than mingle with the lower class scum like you"

"Leonard if you are an example of the elite then thank God I am who I am "

"Piss off Sheldon, you and your fat whore deserve each other" Leonard said stumbling out the door and running off into the night.

"Penny"

"Yes Sheldon"

"You are not fat or a whore"

"Thank you Sheldon"

"We apologise for that Stuart"

"Hey no problem, I enjoyed that"

"Well will you come for Christmas Lunch Stuart"

"Thank you"

As they exited the comic book store, they noticed Leonard next to Penny's car running his key down the side of it.

Before Penny knew what had happened Sheldon was in full flight tackling Leonard to the ground, landing blow after to blow to Leonard face.

Penny raced across trying to pull Sheldon off him.

"Sheldon please let him go" she pleaded "He isn't worth it"

Finally Sheldon got off Leonard, who bleeding from his nose and mouth got up and staggered towards his car.

"I'll finish you Cooper, this isn't over"

"I am right Hofstadter anytime you want some "Sheldon yelled

"I will destroy you and the bitch" he said opening his car door getting in

Sheldon went to run to the car but Penny stopped him in tears "Please Sheldon, let me go please"

Leonard sped off, yelling out as he went

"Penny, he called you a bitch and look what he has done to your car"

"Yes but Sheldon if something happened to you that would hurt more than those things"

"Ok"

"Let's go home and go to bed, I just want to hold you, we will get other opportunities to get even with him"

"Ok my Penny Blossom"

"Ok Moonpie"

They went back to the car and headed home, luckily everyone else was still asleep and Penny could attend to the bruises that Sheldon had gotten.

When she had finished they went to Sheldon's room and prepared for bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, Sorry for the delay**

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me, **

**Present Day**

_They went back to the car and headed home, luckily everyone else was still asleep and Penny could attend to the bruises that Sheldon had gotten._

_When she had finished they went to Sheldon's room and prepared for bed._

Leonard arrived home, thankful that his girlfriend was off with her girlfriends for few days. He looked at himself bruised and battered in the mirror. Luckily the show was in recess for three weeks and he could do something to get the bruising down before anyone noticed.

He would have loved to go to the police about Sheldon but he knew if anyone got video of him keying the car then his career would be over and his girlfriend would dump him due to the bad press. Not even Sheldon was worth losing what he had, but he would get even with Sheldon over this. He thought that maybe he could arrange for Sheldon's actions to be reported to the university but then if Sheldon explained the situation it might backfire on him.

He cursed his luck, but he was patient as he had lived with the nut job for 7 years, a couple of weeks or more would make it all seem worthwhile. If he destroyed Sheldon and Penny relationship beyond repair, it would make the pain just go away.

**Meanwhile back at the comic book store**

Stuart looked again at the video he had shot on his phone, carefully he loaded it onto the computer, and he had also downloaded the confrontation in the store as well. He was grateful for the time that Penny had taken agreed to go with him on a date. He had feelings for her, but he also knew so did Sheldon.

He had seen how sad and lonely Sheldon had gotten over the past two months and was glad that Penny had gotten better. He thought that maybe he could ask Sheldon to get Penny to set him up with someone as it had worked out well for Howard.

For now he would keep the videos safe so that should Leonard do anything to hurt them, he would just upload them to the YouTube. Leonard had never been a good friend, always rubbing it in his face about all the girls he got with.

He looked once more at the Leonard file he had gathered over the years.

"Just hurt Sheldon and Penny, you bastard and I will make your life a hell" he thought

**The Next morning**

Penny had not seen so many people in the apartments since that last party they threw. Sheldon was in a real whacky mood, as his bathroom schedule was all out of whack. His mother had cooked breakfast with Meemaw, and as Sheldon complained about that today was not Pancake Day, his Meemaw only had to say "Now Moonpie" and Sheldon folded to their wishes so fast, she could not help but laugh.

Penny could not believe how happy she was, sitting there with her parents, the Coopers, her sister, Sheldon, Amy and Raj. She did not quite understand why Amy and Raj was still here in the morning, though by the big grin on Raj's face, she had a feeling that they had been busy that night.

She sat and watched Missy feed her newborn child with her sister not helping by distracting the poor child. Not that Missy seemed to mind, in fact it seemed that she and her sister had bonded somewhat of the past months. They also seemed to take delight in teasing both Penny and Sheldon with telling stories of how difficult they had it growing up with such siblings.

Sheldon had asked for some personal time which had been granted so he would be staying around with everyone. Doctor Wallace had said that she would see Penny after Christmas and that she was to enjoy being with everyone. That would not be a problem.

Sheldon looked at Penny, he was feeling like he had achieved all he ever wanted, sure the apartment was overrun by his family and Penny's soon to be old apartment by her family. He had walked in on Missy changing a nappy, he made a mental note to make sure he disinfected the bathroom.

He still was unsure about her child though, he had hopes that it would be smart, not a smart as him as after all it was Missy and some guy which as Sheldon had not selected the perfect male to mate with his sister meant that the chances of Sheldon 2.0 was unlikely.

His mother and Penny parents looked like they were getting along fine, Amy and Raj seemed to be forming a close relationship, though Raj was still having trouble talking with all the women around, it did not seem to worry Amy in the slightest.

He walked over to the couch and sat in his spot, Penny sitting next to him.

"How are you this morning Penny?"

"A little overwhelmed and a little scared that Leonard might do something to you after last night"

"Well the only other witness was you and any camera would have gotten Leonard keying your car, plus I do not think Leonard will want the publicity"

"True but what are we going to do about Leonard"

"Live our life, I refuse to have Leonard dictate to us Penny, he has caused enough hurt to you and our friends"

"He hurt you too Sheldon"

"Yes he did but I am more concerned about the hurt to you"

"Sheldon, I will be okay"

"You say that now Penny, but I worry about the future, Leonard is obsessed with controlling you, he will not be happy unless all you have is him even if he is in other relationship, he does not want anyone to have you"

"Sheldon listen to me, I belong to no one, I am your friend, girlfriend because I choose to be, because I love you, I never loved Leonard, he was just convenient"

"Are you sure you love me Penny"

"Sheldon I have very strong feelings towards you, I believe I love you, I am willing to risk loving you"

"I have strong feelings as well, I am unfamiliar with them but I believe I love you and always had"

"We have time Sheldon, we will work out our relationship together and together we will deal with whatever comes along"

"Ok Penny, but I also believe there is something we need to do as well"

"What is that?"

"I know Stuart cares for you, he is lonely, you were able to help Howard find Bernadette, and could you help him too."

"Sheldon are you asking me to set him up"

"Yes, he is a friend and has been a good friend, I want him to experience what I am experiencing"

"I cannot believe it Sheldon Cooper caring for others"

"I always did Penny, I just chose not to show it openly, unless it was you"

"Well ok, I will see who I know and I will get Bernadette to help me"

"So Penny what do you want to do today"

"Be with you and our families, I just want to see what happens today"

"Penny you know I struggle with going with the flow as one might say"

"Well Moonpie, you are going to have to learn if you love me"

"And you will have to learn to have some order to your life as well"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Also there will be no relationship, roommate or boyfriend/girlfriend agreements"

"Drats"

"Now where is that baby, I feel like I need to cuddle the lovely child" as Penny got up and walked over to Missy.

Sheldon looked on, he felt himself smiling, he thought of the future and he liked what it could be.

"Come and meet Uncle Sheldon" Penny said bringing the baby towards Sheldon

"Penny"

"Moonpie, get use to this, if we have kids you will be have to nurse them"

"Devil woman" Sheldon said as Penny put the baby on his lap


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, Sorry about the time between Chapters, was plotting this a bit in my mind, now going with three acts or part. So I hope you enjoy the ride. **

**Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me, **

**Present Day**

Sheldon and Penny went to the mall later that morning, not that Sheldon had been happy but Penny had talked Sheldon into a little Christmas shopping for everyone. She pointed out for her it was over two months since she had been shopping, so she was wanting to get her mojo back.

Bernadette, Amy, Missy and Christine had come along so Penny had told Sheldon that he could go where he wanted within the centre but that he was to meet them in the food hall for lunch.

Sheldon sprinted over to the toy store to look at the trains, Penny watched and chuckled to herself at the child like eagerness Sheldon had to go toy shopping. She was always amazed that the child man that she loved could be so focused on solving the universe one minute and playing with toys the next. Yes they were toys no matter how he and the rest of the boys would protest.

Penny thought about the conversation that she and Sheldon had that morning about Stuart, once she was settled back into her life, she would have to see which of her friends might be right for Stuart. She thought Anna at the Cheesecake Factory, she was a little shy and as far as she knew she did not have a boyfriend at the moment.

Her thoughts were broken by Missy and Christine who were dragging her into Victoria Secret determined to make sure she picked the right ensemble for her to wear to get Shelly's motor running as her sister had said.

"Come Pen" Christine said as she pulled Penny into the shop

"Chrissie no we are ready yet"

"Honey if you wait for Sheldon, you will die of frustration" Missy said pulling on her other arm.

'Bernadette, Amy help please"

"Sorry Bestie but you must put your Amazonian body in some sexy underwear, grab that man and make him your slave"

"Amy"

"No Amy is right Penny" said Bernadette "You need to give a little loving to that man"

"We are not ready yet, I just got out of hospital and oh that red ensemble with the little yellow lightning rod is so Sheldon"

"My brother will faint when he sees ya in that Penny"

"Yea Sis, you in that and he will rip it off you with those long fingers and make you squirm with his long"

"Christine!"

"Oh honey ya Sister got the idea"

Amy and Bernadette chuckled as they watch Penny getting all flustered and turned on at the same time by Christine's and Missy's teasing.

"Come on bestie" Amy added "If you cannot get Sheldon to show he is all man under those clothes no one can"

"Wait a minute, I do not want to rush things here"

"Rush things" Sheldon said

"Sheldon" Penny exclaimed as she hid the ensemble behind her back "What you doing here"

"Peeking not doubt" Missy said teasing Sheldon

"Missy, Penny still has her clothes on and a gentleman never peeks, I brought you my debit card so you could buy yourself things Penny"

"Thank you Moonpie"

"Well I will meet you in the food court in an hour then"

"See ya Moonpie"

Sheldon left and Penny turned around to see the girls staring at her.

"What!"

"When did Shelly allow anyone but Meemaw to call him Moonpie?"

"Jealously Missy"

"Damn girl, my brother has fallen in love, sorry Amy"

"No need Missy, Sheldon heart has always belong to another I can see that now, anyways I have found me a Dark Skinned Adonis to satisfy my lions"

"Amy we really need to talk about what you say sometimes" Bernadette said

"Oh let her be Bernie" Missy said "She is like my brother, she says what she feels, it may sound weird but at least it is the truth"

"Ok everyone back to shopping" Christine said "Penny has the man's card and two months to make up"

Sheldon chuckled as he left Victoria Secret, he had seen the ensemble and it did indeed get his motor running. But Sheldon also knew Penny was right, it was too early for them, they needed to get there at their pace and he was frightened that he would not be good.

"Looking for new under garments Sheldon"

Sheldon turned and came face to face with Leonard, wearing dark glasses to cover up the black eye that Sheldon could just see around the rim

"No Leonard"

"You really think you have a shot with her"

"Yes I love Penny and she loves me"

"Oh please Sheldon, quit daydreaming, Penny will get bored with you after the first time you have sex"

"I do not believe so Leonard and I do not believe it is any concern of yours what we do"

"Just trying to look after my old buddy, I mean you could not even do it with Amy"

"Amy and I"

"Stop making excuses Sheldon, you will never last with Penny, she will get bored with you"

"What like Malibu Barbie got bored with you Leonard?"

"Leslie"

"Leonard, Leave Doctor Dumbass alone, you are about as manly as a bowl of jelly"

"This is none of your business and when do you stick up for Sheldon"

"You're right this may not be any of my business but when you pick on my family you make it my business"

"Your family"

"Yes did ya not know Leonard, Sheldon's father was my momma brother"

"What!"

"Yeah, growing up it was all about my brilliant cousin, that is why I am mean to him, got to bring down to my level somehow"

"Always thought you were weird"

"Well thank you Leonard, if I am as half as weird as Shelly then I am four times smarter than you, plus you were crap in bed"

"GET LOST WINKLE" Leonard said as he stormed off

"Thank you Leslie"

"Hey Dumbass I get to make you feel like shit no one else ok"

"LESLIE" Missy said as she and the rest of the girls came out of the store.

"Hey Missy"

"Missy you know Leslie" Penny asked

"Of course, she's my cousin"

"WHAT" Penny exclaimed

"Yep Leslie Anne Cooper Winkle, my pa's sisters daughter"

"Holy crap on a cracker" Penny said "Sheldon why did you not tell anyone"

"No asked therefore I did not tell"

"Shelly has always been Private Penny "Leslie said "Even when we were kids, unless you asked him about something that happened or tickled him until he spilled the beans, you never found out about the bullies etc."

"What ya doing Les "Missy asked

"Just finished some Chrissie shopping and saving Sheldon from Leonard the Loser"

"Leonard was here"

"Yeah giving Shelly a hard time"

"It was alright Penny"

"Ok if you say so but I did not think after the beating you gave him last night he would try again so soon"

"YOU BEAT UP LEONARD" Missy and Leslie said together

"Yes, as distressing as it was, he was keying Penny's car near the comic book store after we had a confrontation in the store"

"Well it looks like you did a number on him Cousin because he looked like he had a nice shiner"

"Hey Leslie, you doing anything for Chrissie"

"Yeah travelling back to see the folks"

"Too bad momma would have loved to see ya"

"Give Aunt Mary my love "

"Will do"

"Well got to go, see ya around everyone"

Leslie left and Penny grabbed Sheldon's arm

"Well my hero, how about we all get something to eat before we hit some more stores"

"Ok Penny lead the way"

**A/n I know that Leslie is not his cousin in the show but I was thinking that she would be fun to have fighting for Penny and Sheldon, Thought about her and Stuart together but I want to create someone for him.**


End file.
